Comme un air de déjà vu & autres contes tristes
by Sempre libera
Summary: Des histoires un peu tristes, mélancoliques ou simplement tragiques sur des personnages oubliés. Réponses à des défis de la communauté lj pompom.power. Avec: Albus, Merope, Mandy, Rosmerta...
1. Comme un air de déjà vu

**Titre :** Comme un air de déjà vu

**Personnages** : Albus Dumbledore, Tom Jedusor Junior, Abelforth Dumbledore

**Genre **: Angst

**Rating** : PG-13

**Catégorie** : réponse au défi « le sorcier du mois » pour la communauté pompom.power.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter est à JKR, et la citation latine et attribuée à l'Empereur Auguste.

* * *

Nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore pour susciter la controverse. Le _Daily Prophet_ l'incendiait toute une année pour l'encenser par la suite, le Magenmagot le blackboulait après des années de présidence, le Ministère lui proposait pouvoir et honneurs avant de le déclarer persona non grata : telle était la routine de l'un des plus grands sorciers de sa génération. 

Les uns le voyaient comme un sage vénérable, les autres le traitaient de vieux fou.

En vérité, qu'est-ce que c'était qu'Albus Dumbledore ?

En dépit de son extérieur serein, lui-même se posait régulièrement la question. Les ans venant, ses certitudes s'effilochaient. On pouvait avoir des cartes de Chocogrenouilles à son effigie _(et de son vivant, s'il vous plait ! ce qui est très rare, comme chacun sait, car il est hélas fréquent que les mérites des grands hommes ne soient reconnus à leur juste valeur qu'une fois lesdits grands hommes proprement décatis à six pieds sous terre)_, et continuer à douter.

Albus Dumbledore, bien que très âgé, n'avait pas besoin de Rapeltout.Il aurait dû s'en féliciter, mais il était de certains souvenirs dont il se serait bien passé.

* * *

Un élève brillant, favori de ses professeurs, accumulant prix sur prix. …Préfet, puis préfet-en-chef, dans l'ordre logique des choses. Mondain, cultivant ses relations, promis par tous un grand avenir … Un élève conscient de ses dons, dévoré par une ambition trop grande pour ne pas être dangereuse, échafaudant en secret des plans de bataille grandioses, sans que quiconque s'en aperçoive, quelques récalcitrants mis à part… 

Tel avait été Albus Dumbledore. Quelques années plus tard, Albus s'était méfié de Tom Jedusor, alors élève à Poudlard, et pour cause. Qui d'autre que lui, qui avait connu la tentation de la grandeur, pour percer à jour le Mage avide de puissance dissimulé sous les traits de l'élève modèle ?

Lui, l'ancien ami de Grindenwald, décidé à asseoir sa supériorité sur le reste du monde- oh, pour des raisons très honorables ! Il était jeune alors, et idéaliste. Nul n'aurait pu le stopper, pas même cet analphabète d'Abelforth qui voulait l'enterrer à Little Whinging, réduit à jouer les garde-malades pour un cas désespéré, alors que l'Europe l'attendait, prête à s'incliner, conquise, devant son maitre !

Avec Tom, il avait pensé qu'il suffisait de lui faire savoir qu'il le surveillait, qu'au moindre faux pas, lui, Albus, déferait son ouvrage, de même qu'il avait brûlé symboliquement l'armoire contenant les trophées d'un petit garçon qui aimait se sentir supérieur aux autres.

Il s'était trompé. Quand Albus avait fait fi des reproches ouverts de son frère, Tom n'avait pas non plus dévié de son chemin. N'était-ce pas le propre des grands sorciers, accomplir la destinée à laquelle leurs pouvoirs leur donnaient droit ?

Leurs ambitions firent leurs premières victimes. Le décès d'Ariana ouvrit les yeux d'Albus. C'était bien beau de rêver de conquêtes et de domination continentale sur le papier, mais à quel prix ? Tom, lui, ne manifesta pas de remords quand une jeune Serdaigle mourut des suites d'une rencontre avec le Basilik qu'il avait relâché. Ce jour-là, en écoutant Tom accuser Hagrid- un être au cœur d'or, un peu frustre, comme Abelforth, bref, le bouc-émissaire idéal-, Albus comprit qu'il était trop tard pour que Tom fasse volte-face.

Consolation douce-amère, il aimait se répéter que là s'arrêtait cette désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Le respect de la vie humaine représentait une sacrée différence entre celui qu'il avait été et l'embryon de Lord Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas, dîtes ?

* * *

Il se méfiait comme de la peste de tout ce qui pouvait concourir à ranimer en lui un quelconque sentiment de supériorité. Il espérait y avoir réussi, après avoir passé des années à travailler sur son humilité. Cependant, il préféra sagement ne pas tenter le diable, et refusa par deux fois le poste de Ministre de la Magie. 

Qui était-il ? s'interrogea-t-il un soir, quelques jours avant sa mort.

Etait-il un vieux fou, un vieux sage ?

Il se sentait l'esprit fatigué d'un vieil homme qui avait commis des erreurs. Des erreurs telles qu'il n'avait pas eu de toute une vie pour les réparer.

Au moins, il lui avait été donné la consolation de choisir sa mort. Satisfaisant jusqu'à la fin à sa réputation d'excentricité, tel le client d'un restaurant qui dédaigne les menus et sélectionne ses plats « à la carte ».

Ce serait une belle sortie. Un tour éclatant, auquel Tom ne verrait que du feu. Post-mortem, il triompherait enfin de son double maléfique.

Le soir tombait. Dans quelques jours, il tirerait sa révérence, à sa façon.

_« Acta est fabula », la pièce est jouée_. Il avait peur à présent. Peur que son repentir n'ait été qu'une imposture, dont lui aurait été le premier abusé. Autrement, pourquoi la prophétie prédisait-elle que la chute de Voldemort serait causée par Harry Potter, un enfant innocent?

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à vaincre Tom à chacune de leur rencontre ? Pourquoi persistait-il à l'appeler par son prénom, ainsi qu'il le faisait lorsque le jeune Jedusor était son élève, un élève qui évoquait à lui seul de perpétuelles réminiscences de ce que lui, Albus, avait été ?

* * *

Il soupira et ouvrit son tiroir. Ses biographes s'étaient trompés en lui accordant un goût immodéré pour les bonbons au citron. Ils étaient trop acides pour lui. Sa préférence allait aux bonbons à la fraise, dont il gardait en bouche l'arôme suave longtemps après les avoir finis. 

Il n'avait jamais compris sa fascination pour ces sucreries-là. Mais ce soir, alors qu'il fixait sans le voir vraiment le petit rond rouge posé au creux de sa main, il eut comme un air de déjà-vu.

_« Albus ! Albus ! »_

_La voix rugueuse d'Abelforth le fit grimacer. Il fut tenté de faire la sourde oreille, mais son frère était entêté._

_« Albus ! » rugit Abelforth._

_Contrarié, il s'arracha à regret de l'invitation à dîner qu'il rédigeait à l'intention de Grindenwald, leur nouveau voisin pour cet été. Le garçon était aussi doué que lui, et avait des idées stimulantes, provocatrices. Des idées un peu folles, mais réalisables quand on était deux sorciers au talent inégalé._

_« Quoi ? » lança-t-il d'un ton sec._

_« Elle veut te donner quelque chose. Prends-le »._

_En tournant la tête, il rencontra les beaux yeux bleus de sa jeune sœur. Elle s'était à nouveau glissée derrière lui, silencieusement. Sans Abelforth, il n'aurait jamais remarqué sa présence._

_Comme à son habitude, il ressentit un mélange confus de gêne et de colère, dont une grande partie était dirigée contre la petite fille. Elle n'était pas responsable de son état, mais elle représentait un obstacle à ses plans. Quelle loi inepte l'avait rendu tuteur légal de cette poupée de porcelaine aux yeux vides et fous, aux explosions de magie aussi dangereuses qu'incontrôlables, qu'on devait changer, laver, nourrir comme un nourrisson ?_

_Les lèvres ouvertes sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, de son regard qui ne cillait pas, et il eut la désagréable impression qu'elle lisait dans son âme. _

_Elle se tenait très droite, le bras tendu, raide comme un piquet, et dans sa paume, ce qu'il reconnut avec dégoût comme un bonbon rouge à l'aspect très collant et probablement déjà mâchouillé._

_Pour se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite, il le prit et le jeta dans la corbeille. Il entendit un hoquet d'indignation, un bruit de pas précipités, et il sut qu'elle était partie._

_Abelforth darda sur lui un regard d'acier bleuté :_

_« Tu es une ordure, Albus. Elle voulait te faire plaisir ! Maintenant elle va être bouleversée pendant tout le reste de la journée ! »_

_Il éprouva un vague remords, mais celui-ci se dissipa à la perspective de passer la soirée avec Grindenwald. Lui le comprenait._

_« Tu t'occuperas d'elle, tu sais comment la calmer. Qu'elle ne descende pas, j'attends un ami dans le salon. Nous devons discuter de choses sérieuses. _

-_Encore ton Allemand et ses théories à la noix ? Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta sœur ! » cracha Abelforth avant de monter les escaliers._

_Ce soir-là, Ariana échappa à la vigilance d'Abelforth et descendit les escaliers. Albus essaya de la ramener dans sa chambre, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. Sur une suggestion de Grindenwald, il s'apprêta à utiliser le Wingardium Leviosa sur elle, mais ses cris alertèrent Abelforth. Le ton monta, puis vinrent les disputes, les duels, les sorts volant dans tous les sens, les pleurs d'une petite fille effrayée en fond sonore._

_Puis le silence…._

Lentement, il porta le bonbon à ses lèvres.

« Ariana », murmura-t-il.

Sur la joue ridée du grand Albus Dumbledore, une larme coula. Puis une deuxième, qui humecta sa langue.

Son amertume fut contrebalancée par un petit goût de fraise, et Albus se sentit le cœur plus léger.

* * *

_**Note de l'Auteur**_: toute critique est bienvenue, n'hésitez pas! 


	2. Cendres et contes de fée

**Titre** : Cendres et contes de fées

**Catégorie** : réponse au défi « le sorcier du mois de décembre » : Merope Gaunt

**Genre** : Angst

**Rating** : avec hésitation, NC-17, pour violence et suggestion

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Plus des allusions imprécises à des contes célèbres. Spoilers du tome 6.

* * *

_Un jour, mon prince viendra._

Merope serre les feuillets écornés contre son cœur.

Son père lui a ordonné de nettoyer le débarras. La corvée, dégradante pour un sorcier de sang pur, échoit tout naturellement à elle, la « propre à rien de Cracmolle ».

Mais à présent qu'elle parcourt avidement les restes d'un recueil de conte de fées rongés par les termites, tout cela n'a plus d'importance.

« Souillon ! »

Cette fois, l'injure lancée par Morfin ne l'atteint pas. La malheureuse princesse du conte est elle aussi maltraitée et humiliée par sa famille, réduite à vivre dans la crasse et la saleté, vêtue de haillons.

Comme Cendrillon, Merope se tait et obéit sans murmurer. Au fil des ans, elle s'enfonce davantage dans les recoins poussiéreux des tentures qui ont perdu leur splendeur passée, ou sous les tabourets boiteux. N'importe quelle cachette fait l'affaire, du moment qu'elle lui accorde quelques minutes de répit supplémentaires. Son père et son frère la découvriront bien assez tôt, et elle deviendra à nouveau Sally entre leurs mains.

Sally, c'est cette poupée de chiffons, toute molle, qu'une vieille femme du village a offert à Merope quand elle avait six ans. Merope en a seize maintenant, mais elle se souvient nettement de Sally, de ses membres pendants qui l'étonnaient _(où étaient ses os ?)._

Sally possédait des billes toutes rondes en guise d'yeux, et Merope était gênée par ces paupières qui ne se fermaient jamais. _Quand Sally dormait-elle ?_

Malgré toutes ses bizarreries, Merope a aimé Sally, sa douceur inattendue quand elle avait touché sa peau de tissu.

Elle a hurlé lorsque Morfin lui a coupé les mains, puis les pieds, puis la tête.

Elle ne crie même plus quand les coups pleuvent de partout, secs comme de la grêle. Son père l'empoigne par les cheveux- elle ne croise pas son regard, parce qu'elle sait que ses yeux sont injectés de sang et cette vision ne lui révèle que trop le supplice coutumier qui l'attend-, et il cogne sa tête contre le mur, à plusieurs reprises.

Elle prie pour que les chocs lui fassent perdre connaissance, et elle ne s'éveillera que dans cent ans, comme au sortir d'un long sommeil…

Il est suffisamment habile pour qu'elle reste consciente. Son frère les rejoint, titubant sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et soudain la douleur n'est plus circonscrite. Merope ne se sert pas de ses bras comme bouclier : quels coups parer ?

Sa vue se trouble alors qu'ils s'acharnent sur sa chair meurtrie. Immobile, Merope joue à la poupée désarticulée.

_Le Prince embrasse la Princesse endormie._

_Elle ouvre ses yeux, et dit sereinement :_

_«Vous vous êtes fait attendre ». _

* * *

Le Cavalier passe au grand galop.

Merope entr'aperçoit ses yeux noirs emplis de mystère, ses cheveux d'encre, ses traits finement ciselés, ses lèvres pleines…

Un rayon de soleil éclaire les grains du nuage de poussière soulevés par les sabots de son cheval.

Elle se réfugie dans l'âtre éteint, au milieu des cendres qui lui rappellent ces firmaments de poussière et le jeune Tom Jedusor.

Ce soir-là, elle croit sa dernière heure venue quand son frère serre son cou frêle entre ses mains rudes et puissantes, comme pour en extirper jusqu'au dernier souffle de vie.

* * *

Contre toute attente, Merope ne meurt pas, et une bonne fée nommée Azkaban lui donne la liberté.

Ses doigts se referment autour du médaillon des Gaunt. Les traits de Merope se durcissent : elle se souvient qu'elle est l'héritière de Serpentard, un titre qui la rend digne de son Prince.

Son bonheur s'impatiente de devoir l'attendre, il s'agite des tréfonds du grimoire d'Elixirs et autres Potions interdites qui gît sur la table de la cuisine.

Merope s'en saisit et tourne les pages, jusqu'au Philtre d'Amour.

* * *

Le Cavalier passe au grand galop.

Il descend de sa monture, respirant avec difficulté. Le soleil l'éblouit. Ce mois de juin est inhabituellement brûlant, la soif le tenaille…

« De l'eau, Messire ? ».

Il réprime un mouvement de recul à la vue de la Gaunt. Tout en elle le révulse, de ses paupières tombantes à ses traits lourds. Avec Cecilia et les autres jeunes squires du comté, il se moque d'elle pour mieux cacher la peur qu'elle lui inspire. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il sent confusément que la Gaunt n'est pas tout à fait « normale ».

Tom Jedusor fait la fierté de ses parents, de sa fiancée Cecilia et de tout Little Hangleton. Il respire la beauté, l'intelligence…En un mot, il est parfaitement sain de corps et d'esprit, et les êtres tels que lui éprouvent une horreur instinctive de ces contrefaçons d'êtres humains affligés de tares secrètes, telle la jeune fille sans âge qui lui tend une coupe d'eau.

Mais Tom Jedusor meurt de soif, et ce fait seul l'incite à surmonter sa répugnance envers la Gaunt.

S'il avait lu _Blanche Neige_, ou _Hansel et Gretel_, il aurait su que c'était une très mauvaise idée que d'accepter un présent comestible (ou, le cas échant, buvable) offert par une sorcière.

Le lendemain matin, son père, furieux, jette la lettre qu'il lui a laissée en guise d'explication dans la cheminée, avant de se rappeler que cette dernière est éteinte pour cause de chaleur estivale. Sur son ordre, un domestique se précipite pour enflammer les feuillets recouverts de la grande écriture de Tom.

Les mots passionnés par lesquels le Prince de Little Hangleton déclare son éternel amour pour Merope Gaunt rejoignent les cendres.

* * *

Autrefois, Merope pensait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre : « je t'aime ».

Les premiers temps de leur union ont surpassé ses rêves les plus fous. Il lui appartenait corps et âme, comme elle lui était attachée à tout jamais. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Aujourd'hui, elle en a assez d'être toujours la première à initier leurs baisers, à quémander une preuve de tendresse.

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il persiste à être « froid » avec elle. Bien sûr, elle n'a qu'à ordonner pour être servie, mais elle veut son Prince charmant, pas un elfe de maison.

Mérope a augmenté sa dose matinale de Philtre, mais il demeure cet amant sans âme qu'elle commence à haïr, parce qu'elle ne supporte plus qu'au plus fort de leurs étreintes, il ne réponde pas à son enthousiasme.

Parce qu'il lui oppose ses yeux vides quand elle se donne toute entière. Parce que cette résignation lui rappelle qu'il subit ses caresses et ses baisers.

Sans le Philtre, qu'en serait-il ?

Merope veut chasser ces pensées, mais alors qu'elle mord furieusement la lèvre de Tom, elle commet l'erreur de le regarder en face.

Ses yeux noirs brillent de l'éclat placide de billes d'agate.

_Sally…_

Merope se retire brusquement, sans qu'il la retienne. Pendant une semaine, elle ne partage pas la couche de Tom, en pénitence.

Mais le huitième jour, la tentation est trop forte. Elle ne peut pas se passer des bras de Tom encerclant sa taille, de la chaleur qui émane de lui, de la sensation de ses lèvres contre son cou…

Tout sentiment de culpabilité s'évanouit alors qu'elle lui demande s'il l'aime, et qu'il lui répond qu'il adore sa Princesse, entre autres paroles si douces qu'elles ne peuvent que provenir d'un homme amoureux.

Merope cède à son désir, sa foi dans le Philtre renouvelée.

* * *

Merope est confiante.

Chaque jour qui passe l'assure de l'amour que lui porte Tom. Jour et nuit, il ne la quitte pas. Ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes. Il ne veut qu'elle, ne désire qu'elle.

_Ils vécurent heureux…_

A présent, elle porte son descendant. Elle sait que ce sera un garçon, qu'il sera beau comme son père, et qu'elle l'appellera Tom.

La dernière partie du conte se réalise. La boucle est bouclée.

…_et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._

Merope connait les moindres recoins du cœur de Tom, et ce cœur est tout à elle. Le Philtre a pu aider, mais la précaution est superflue désormais.

Dans le pire des cas, Tom est un gentleman. En homme d'honneur, quels que puissent être ses sentiments, il ne pourra pas abandonner la chair de sa chair, Tom Jedusor Junior. Il accomplira son devoir de père.

Merope rit nerveusement, s'interrompant quand Tom remue à côté d'elle. Doucement, elle se glisse hors du lit. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle rejoint la cheminée.

Il l'aime, il le lui a une fois de plus prouvé au cours de la nuit. Quelle garantie lui faut-il de plus ?

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

D'un geste, Merope vide dans l'âtre l'ensemble de ses réserves. Demain matin, pour la première fois depuis des années, Tom ne sera plus sous l'emprise de l'élixir.

Toute à son euphorie, elle ne se souvient pas de ce conte médiéval associant Tristan, Yseult, et un philtre d'amour. _Un beau conte d'amour et de mort, _avertissait-on dès la préface.

Les amours pharmacopées sont brèves et finissent mal. Mais cette morale-là, Merope l'ignore encore, alors qu'elle s'apprête à passer éveillée les quelques heures qui la séparent de l'aube, assise à même le sol, tout près des cendres.

* * *

**_Note de l'Auteur:_**

_-en faisant le ménage sur mon PC, j'ai retrouvé ces défis postés l'année dernière sur la communauté lj pompom power. Comme ils sont très courts et plus sombres que ce que j'écris d'habitude, j'ai décidé de les rassembler!_

_-le prochain aura pour héroine Mandy Brocklehurst et s 'intitulera: "la brume d'une nuit de mars'"_

_-le 4ème OS concernera Madame Rosmerta (et cette fois, la fin sera moins triste!)_

_-si vous avez des commentaires, je les acepte avec plaisir..._


	3. La brume d'une nuit de mars

Réponse au défi du mois de mars "Cluedo" sur pompom power.

**Titre **: La brume d'une nuit de mars

**Catgorie** : réponse au défi Cluedo : (11) utilisez les mots suivants: Mandy, sur la Tour d'Astronomie, en rythme.

**Genre** : Mystère, Romance

**Rating **: PG

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

* * *

**Note**: le titre est, défi du mois oblige, une parodie du "songe d'une nuit d'été" de Shakespeare.

Le texte pourra contenir de légers spoilers du tome 7.

* * *

Les lacets de ses baskets peuvent bien se dénouer, pas question de s'arrêter pour les refaire.

Sans interrompre sa course, Mandy retire d'un geste sec la lourde pince qui a tant bien que mal retenu ses boucles sombres lors de cette interminable journée.

Le claquement vide des mâchoires terrifiantes amène un sourire sur les lèvres de leur ancienne victime. Déjà, les codes diurnes sombrent dans l'obscurité : plus besoin des apparences.

Dans son jean troué au genou, courtoisie d'une marche manquée au cours d'une précédente visite à la Tour dAstronomie, et qu'elle n'a pas jugé bon de repriser depuis, Mandy se sent redevenir elle-même. Elle n'est plus cette écolière effacée, que les professeurs oublient volontiers quand ils font l'appel et que les autres Serdaigles méprisent gentiment.

Comment oublier en effet quelle s'est distinguée par le record de P (comme piètre) obtenus par un élève de leur maison en Arithmancie ? Sans son étonnant (et unique) don pour les Runes, elle aurait été ostracisée chez les Poufsouffles depuis belle lurette par ses petits camarades. Ils se contentent de la qualifier, dans leurs discussions, de gentille fille, pas brillante, qui ne sera jamais une" tête "comme Padma Patil, une fille médiocre.

C'était le médiocre qui la blessait. Qu'elle fût ordinaire, Mandy ne le disputait pas. Elle était une adolescente de seize ans ordinaire, à qui il n'était jamais rien arrivé d'extraordinaire, si l'on exceptait ce hibou porteur d'une lettre complètement ridicule, cinq ans auparavant.

Médiocre. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? songea-t-elle avec colère. Que l'on n'avait aucune ambition, pire, aucun désir pour se pousser à se surpasser ?

Le titre de préfète ne l'intéressait pas, pas plus que les positions prestigieuses offertes par le Ministère que ses camarades convoitaient. Mandy la moldue avait eu des rêves, elle aussi : étudier à l'université et enseigner la Littérature. Elle s'était régalée à l'avance des commentaires composés que ses professeurs lui demanderaient, se passionnant pour l'analyse de texte. Entre-temps, le hibou arriva, et Mandy se retrouva à passer des heures à rechercher la bonne inflexion de baguette, qui lui permettrait, conformément aux instructions du Professeur MacGonagall, de transformer des colibris en théières.

Ses pas se font plus rapides, à présent que le sommet de la tour est proche. La nuit de mars est fraîche ; nul doute que ses camarades sont réunis dans la salle commune autour d'une bonne flambée, ou peut-être déjà au chaud sous leurs couvertures. Mandy estime avoir assez dormi pour aujourd'hui, d'abord avec le Professeur Sinistra, puis avec Sibylle Trelawney qui était en pleine forme, babillant à tort et travers sur la conjonction (ou la collison?) de Mars et de Saturne. Les yeux grand ouverts, Mandy a somnolé tout du long, un art qu'elle a perfectionné dès sa premirèe année à Poudlard.

Enfin, elle parvient à son but, pestant à la vue dune silhouette brumeuse accoudée au rebord d'un créneau. Elle a misé sur cette nuit froide et sans étoiles, peu propice aux roucoulements amoureux des couples qui pullulent dès les premiers redoux du mois de mai. Traitez-la d'égoiste si vous voulez, elle préfère avoir cet endroit à elle seule. Dans ce lieu où règne le silence, que les astres de la nuit brillent ou non, elle peut réfléchir à son futur.

_Il_ se retourne, et elle constate avec soulagement qu'aucune compagne gloussante n'est pendue à son bras.

Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, Mandy s'approche. Elle n'a pas l'intention de lui parler ; ce sont les créneaux qui l'attirent.

_Lumos ! ._

Instinctivement, elle recule, détestant l'agression du faisceau éblouissant braqué sur son visage. En représailles, elle retire sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean, décidée à lui retourner le compliment.

Le jet de lumière révèle un garçon guère plus âgé qu'elle, drapé dans sa cape noire. En dépit de sa pâleur, il pourrait avoir un certain charme, admet Mandy avec réticence. Ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, son menton relevé avec défi ne manquent pas de panache. Mais ses yeux le trahissent : il a peur. Ses épaules se relâchent légèrement quand il aperçoit la cravate bleu et bronze dénouée, bien en évidence sur la chemise blanche fripée de Mandy.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Le couvre-feu approche, dit-il sans chaleur, mais sans hostilité, baissant sa baguette.

Mandy fait de même :

-Je connais les itinéraires des préfets, avoue-t-elle pour achever de le mettre à l'aise. Leurs rondes ne passeront pas par mon chemin. Et toi ? ajoute-t-elle, dans une tentative discrète pour découvrir de quelle maison il est issue.

-J'ai des relations, élude-t-il.

Elle devine son sourire dans le noir. Sa voix est basse, un peu traînante, mais agréable à écouter. Peu de gens, d'après Mandy, offrent une alternative satisfaisante au silence.

Il ajoute, tout bas et sur un autre ton :

-Et puis, même cent retenues avec Rusard ne me font plus peur.

Il ne semble pas s'en réjouir, laisse sa phrase en suspens. Curieuse, Mandy reprend ses mots :

-Ne te font plus peur ?

Enhardie par le brouillard qui se lève, elle prend soin de souligner le point d'interrogation. Son mutisme lui fait craindre d'être allée trop loin avec cet inconnu à peine rencontré.

-Rusard ne me fait plus peur. _Maintenant._

Mandy entend les non-dits, mais n'ose pousser sa chance, par pudeur et parce qu'elle comprend qu'il le lui concède pour se confier sans exactement le faire, pour ressentir cette sombre satisfaction de s'être dévoilé sans avoir été compris.

-Je suis venu pour être seul, annonce-t-il.

Le sous-entendu est cette fois très clair. Mandy, indignée, rétorque vivement :

-Moi aussi !

Elle s'éloigne de quelques pas et pose son menton sur l'un des crneaux de la tour. Plusieurs mètres les séparent. Le ton incrédule de l'inconnu l'interrompt dans sa rêverie :

-Nous ne pouvons pas être seuls ensemble !

La formulation alambiquée lui arrache un éclat de rire .

-J'étais là avant ! proteste-t-il.

-Dans cette brume, tu ne me verras pas ! réplique Mandy. Fais-nous donc une faveur à tous deux et tais-toi, que l'on profite du silence.

Il reste coi, notant qu'en effet la silhouette de la jeune fille, déjà floue, se confond insensiblement avec le brouillard. _Le brouillard_, réalise-t-il, choqué.

Inconsciente, elle se hausse sur la pointe des pieds afin de percer les volutes vaporeux, d'apercevoir au-delà la forêt ou le terrain de Quidditch. C'est peine perdue : le coton épais de la brume forme une barrière inviolable circonscrite à la Tour.

Une main se referme sur son poignet, la rejetant brutalement en arrirèe :

-Tu comptes nous faire le coup du grand plongeon ? Je suis navré pour toi, mais la fuite est une option bien trop facile !

Il est en colère ; Mandy se débat, explique qu'elle ne souhaitait pas mourir. Mais alors même quelle se défend, elle ne peut s'empêcher de constater qu'à chaque nuit passée en haut de la Tour, elle se penche un peu plus en avant que la prudence ne le juge nécessaire. Les nuits complices se succédant, Mandy cède à la fascination dénuée de peur que lui inspire le vide, toujours un peu plus bas, pianissimo, piano. Il est plus facile de jouer avec le feu lorsquon n'y voit rien, de sauter à pieds joints sur les limites du faire semblant, à l'abri des ombres trompeuses.

En une fraction de seconde, Mandy se retrouve sans ménagement ramenée sur terre. Bizarrement, ce sont les doigts fiévreux de linconnu, attardés sur son pouls, qui font tomber sa fièvre à elle, la dégrisant de la magie factice de la nuit qui lui donne lillusion d'être infaillible, immortelle.

-Pourquoi ? interroge-t-il sans la relâcher.

Elle peine à trouver une réponse :

-Je ne suis rien, laisse-t-elle échapper.

Il a un rire amer :

-Tu as dérobé ma ligne.

-J'aime la nuit parce qu'elle me rend libre. Loin deux.

-Ta famille ? offre-t-il, et Mandy devine q'uil parle d'expérience.

-Oui, et non. Cest ma grand-mère qui m'a élevée.

Elle hésite, puis décide de lui confier ce quelle n'a jamais révélé à personne ; après tout, il a découvert son penchant suicidaire, que pourrait-il apprendre de pire ?

-Ma famille est assez victorienne, sur bien des plans. Tu sais, ce genre de notions effroyablement rigoristes comme l'honneur de la famille ?

-Tu m'en diras tant, soupire-t-il avec une sombre ironie. Mère ne jure que par ça.

-Chez nous, c'est ma grand-mère. Ses fils ne lui ont pas causé beaucoup de difficultés. Sa fille, en revanche... Je suis née hors mariage, et mon père a refusé de me reconnatre, débite-t-elle dune traite.

Il se passe de commentaires, mais elle se représente son regard désapprobateur. La plupart des familles sorcières, elle l'a appris très rapidement, sont elles aussi restées figées à l'ère victorienne.

-Malgré ses réticences, ma grand-mère a accepté de m'élever pendant que ma mère refaisait sa vie. J'ai rempli ses attentes à l'école, devant les voisins.J'étais devenue la petite-fille parfaite, bonne élève, polie, que l'on peut montrer sans crainte. J'avais réussi à racheter mes origines, prouver que je n'étais pas porteuse d'une tare mystérieuse quand cette lettre est arrivée.

-Ta lettre d'admission à Poudlard ? murmure-t-il.

-Depuis ce jour, je suis nouveau celle que l'on doit cacher. Quand je reviens pour les vacances, je ne sors pas de la maison. On me tolère, comme au tout début.

-Ils ne devraient pas te traiter comme ça, gronde-t-il.

Mandy hausse les épaules :

-Je crois quelle m'aime encore un peu, pourtant. La clé de la bibliothèque est toujours dans la serrure. Elle sait que je mourrais sans livres.

-Mais tu mourrais aussi sans magie, non ? dit-il vivement.

Mandy pause pour réfléchir :

-Peut-être, admet-elle, troublée. Si l'on ne me répétait pas sans cesse que je devrais avoir honte d'être moi...peut-être que je pourrais apprécier le moment où l'un de mes sorts fonctionne. Ou des moments comme celui-ci ; sens-tu la magie ? s'interrompt-elle.

La Tour- elle vibre presque, je sens ces drôles de particules dans mes doigts, autour de nous ! Regarde, le brouillard monte ! Cest lui la source, ne crois-tu pas ? s'exclame-t-elle, euphorique.

-Si, répond-il sobrement.

Il ne regarde pas le voile immatériel qui les a encerclés dans ses tentacules de fumée blanche, pourtant. Il la regarde, elle.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de leur autorisation pour posséder la magie.

Elle se tourne vers lui, surprise, et il réalise qu'il a parlé tout haut.

-Pourquoi es-tu monté ici ?

Les mots lui montent aux lèvres aisément. Il sait que ses dires seront sans conséquence, pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

-Ma naissance ne me prédisposait pas à de grands accomplissements. Longtemps, j'ai été invisible à _ses_ yeux. Maintenant...

-Maintenant ?

-Je souhaiterais ne l'avoir jamais regretté, confesse-t-il.

A nouveau, Mandy cherche le sens de ses paroles. Ne pourrait-il, pour une fois, juste une fois, parler simplement ?

-Nous pouvons les oublier et vivre pour nous, propose-t-elle avec conviction.

-Cette tour d'ivoire ne nous appartient pas. Pour moi, il est déjà trop tard. Je faisais mes adieux à Poudlard quand tu es arrivée.

Soudain, Mandy a peur. Pour lui.

-Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu m'as retenue à temps, au bord du vide. Tu peux faire marche arrière.

-Non, coupe-t-il doucement.

-Je sais que tu existes désormais. Tu n'es plus invisible. Demain, quand il fera jour, je partirais à ta poursuite. Je sais être tenace, quand les choses en valent la peine.

Il a un sourire fatigué :

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je ne mérite pas tant de dévouement. Mais j'apprécie le geste. Quel est ton nom ?

Elle sourit victorieusement :

-Si je te dis le mien, tu me diras le tien.

-Cest juste.

-Parole de sorcier ?

-Parole de sorcier.

Elle fait une petite grimace :

-Mandy.

-Je m'en doutais. Dès que tu es arrivée, je savais que tu aurais un nom de moldue. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

-J'attends le tien. On ne se dédit pas d'une parole de sorcier.

_Et demain, je te retrouverai._

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur sa main.

-Mandy, commence-t-il, alarmé par l'humidité de l'air.

-J'attends, chantonne-t-elle.

-Il va pleuvoir.

-ça m'est égal !

-Il n'est pas trop tard, déclare-t-il tout de go aux yeux bruns mutins qui le fixent.

Elle esquisse un sourire qui se fige sous l'effet de la surprise quand ses lèvres capturent les siennes.

_Pour toi_, amende-t-il mentalement avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille, et de déposer des baisers papillon sur son front, ses boucles défaites.

Il se détache légèrement d'elle. Lèvres entrouvertes, elle le fixe sans un mot.

-Je ne t'oublierai pas, Mandy, lui promet-il.

La réplique fuse, comme un réflexe :

-Tu dis cela à toutes les filles.

_Se défendre. Protéger son coeur des séducteurs. _La prudence de Mandy la paralyse, l'empêche de l'attirer à elle pour écouter son coeur battre contre le sien.

-Non. Je ne le dirai qu'à toi.

-Qui es-tu ? crie-t-elle.

Son souffle caresse son oreille alors qu'il y murmure une phrase énigmatique. Elle voudrait frapper son épaule pour le punir de s'être moqué d'elle, mais il se dissipe inéluctablement, ses yeux sombres de sphinx plongeant dans les siens.

Sur la Tour d'Astronomie, les bras de Mandy Brocklehurst enserrent une colonne de brume.

L'averse éclate ensuite, trempant la jeune fille jusqu'aux os. Les gouttes de pluie heurtent les dalles, leur clapotis rapide en rythme avec les battements de son coeur.

* * *

**Appendice**

Mandy n'était pas une Serdaigle pour rien. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux heures le lendemain, aprs une scrutation intensive (et infructueuse) des élèves attablés au petit-déjeuner (avec une préférence pour Serpentard. _Quelque chose_ lui disait qu'il en était un), pour se décider à prendre au sérieux l'énigme qu'il lui a chuchotée.

-Professeur Sinistra ?

Interloquée, le professeur fit face à Mandy. Il ne lui avait pas échappé que la Serdaigle ne s'attardait pas après les cours.

-Puis-je vous poser une question. ?

_Je suis le plus brillant des lions, et un ami du bouvier._

L'astronomie n'étant pas son fort, elle avait attrapé bien des migraines avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de constellations.

Par une triste nuit d'Avril, Mandy Brocklehurst était assise sur les pierres glacées de la Tour dAstronomie.

_Regulus Arcturus._

Chuchoté doucement à elle-même, comme un secret qui faisait battre son coeur un peu plus vite, en rythme.

* * *

_-j'ai écrit ce petit texte- en respectant les contraintes du défi- une nuit d'insomnie. je voulais lui donner un aspect onirique, surnaturel- une faille spatio-temporelle provoquée par la collision de quelques planètes- mais même à Poudlard, cela demeure bizarre...enfin, si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas!_


	4. Madame R

**Titre **: Madame R.

**Catégorie** : réponse au défi " Le sorcier du mois d'octobre: Rosmerta"

**Personnage** : Madame Rosmerta

**Genre **: Drame, Romance

**Rating** : PG-13, pour suggestions ; quelques spoilers du tome 7 et un brin UA.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter est à JKR.

Merci à **Basmoka & Endless77** pour leurs gentilles reviews!

* * *

La femme souligna de khôl ses yeux noirs. Le lourd chignon qui avait retenu ses cheveux au cours de la journée gisait écroulé sur ses épaules rondes, les épingles éparses sur la coiffeuse, retirées d'une main impatiente.

Progressivement, la tenancière des Trois Balais, fraîche et accorte, à la beauté sereine et sensée, disparaissait pour laisser place à une créature autrement plus troublante.

Exit la femme à la trentaine épanouie dont les formes à peine suggérées par un corsage modeste suffisaient à alimenter les rêves d'adolescents à l'imagination survoltée par l'abus de Bièreaubeurres et les hormones. La glace renvoyait à présent le reflet d'une femme fatale, propre à tourner les têtes d'hommes plus aguerris aux jeux de la séduction que les jeunes écoliers de Poudlard.

« Tu es très en beauté ce soir, Rosmerta » la complimenta servilement son miroir.

Au froid regard qu'elle lui lança, il se reprit très vite :

«Pardonne-moi, maîtresse…J'avais oublié cette lubie de vouloir être appelée par un nom autre que le tien…Vous êtes très en beauté, Madame R. »

* * *

D'un pas majestueux, telle une reine daignant visiter ses sujets, elle entra dans l'arrière salle des Trois Balais. Les occupants, au nombre d'une douzaine, se levèrent comme un seul homme à sa présence, s'inclinant respectueusement. D'un geste gracieux, elle leur permit de retourner à leurs activités. Ils s'exécutèrent sans se faire prier.

Satisfaite, elle se promena à pas lents dans les travées étroites qui séparaient les différentes tables de jeu. Gobelins aux yeux avides, pupilles élargies par la convoitise, sorciers aux robes élégantes taillées sur mesure par Madame Guipure, tous se tenaient côte à côte, préjugés de Sangs-Purs contre les êtres inférieurs et animosité des gobelins pour les sorciers oubliés dans la même fièvre qui les prenait. Certains jetaient sur la table des bourses antiques de velours grenat dont les couleurs passées supportaient les armoiries de familles au nom respecté dans tout le monde sorcier, comme ils auraient lancé une poignée de Gallons dans la Fontaine de la Fraternité pour que leurs désirs secrets soient exaucés. A la lumière des chandeliers, elle entrevoyait leurs mains tremblantes, l'or qu'ils conjuraient d'une voix rauque jaillissant des airs en un flot continu, et elle se laissa gagner par l'excitation ambiante.

Elle en avait parcouru du chemin, la jeune Rosmerta de dix-sept ans qui avait hérité de sa sombre brute de père un bar miteux, peu fréquenté, où l'on servait de la piquette à des sorciers louches. Quand, adolescente, elle avait dû aider au service et non à la cuisine, où elle se réfugiait dans les jupes de sa mère, elle avait reçu sa dose de regards libidineux, de remarques dégradantes qui la terrorisaient. Mais elle s'était appliquée à n'en rien laisser paraître, se jurant cependant que quand ce bar lui appartiendrait plus personne ne lui manquerait de respect. Jamais.

Madame Rosmerta, de santé fragile, avait suivi son époux pourtant peu regretté dans la tombe, laissant sa fille avec une montagne de dettes et des projets plein la tête, deux éléments malheureusement peu compatibles. Rosmerta avait retroussé les manches, balayé le bar de fond en comble, vidé la cave à alcool de son père, et _Aux Trois Trolls_ était devenu _Aux Trois Balais. _Pourvu d'une abondante réserve de Bièreaubeurres, et d'une patronne agréable à regarder, même si elle repoussait fermement toute avance, le bar avait obtenu les faveurs de la population estudiantine de Poudlard- avec un net plébiscite de la part des éléments masculins, mais peu à peu l'ambiance chaleureuse de l'établissement avait conquis une clientèle fidèle.

Cela avait pris du temps. Or les créanciers sont des êtres qui ont une notion du temps bien délimitée, étriquée même pour Rosmerta.

Il lui fallait d'autres sources de revenus, ou elle devrait vendre les trois Balais. Oh, elle ne doutait pas qu'avec son physique et son aisance avec la clientèle, elle ne trouverait aucun mal à se placer comme vendeuse, dans une des nombreuses petites boutiques qui pullulaient le long du Chemin de Traverse.

Mais devenir une employée, obéir à des ordres, renoncer à son rêve d'enfant de posséder son propre bar ? Jamais!

La question était simple, le bon sens commerçant de Rosmerta la lui souffla sur-le-champ.

Qu'est-ce qui rapportait gros ?

Les activités illicites.

Qu'est-ce qui était défini comme illicite par le Code Pénal Sorcier ?

_Les trafics en tout genre de créatures magiques dangereuses, de tapis volants importés en douce de Perse, les jeux d'argents…_

Elle s'était décidée pour le jeu. Son raisonnement était simple : les accros au jeu allaient jouer gros, ils allaient consommer beaucoup pour calmer leurs nerfs, et laisser des pourboires conséquents, et puis elle possédait déjà les locaux nécessaires. L'arrière-salle des Trois Balais servirait d'antichambre à ce tripot clandestin.

C'était interdit, et alors ? Rosmerta n'était pas femme à reculer.

En quelques mois, elle avait réussi à rembourser toutes ses dettes. Ayant sauvé les Trois Balais, elle aurait pu fermer son cercle de jeu. Mais elle y avait pris goût. Le jour, elle n'était que la paisible patronne d'un bar de bonne réputation, alors que la nuit, elle se métamorphosait en Madame R., la maîtresse incontestée de ce lieu de perdition.

Elle avait toujours eu en elle un petit côté rebelle.

* * *

« Madame R. ? Un whisky pur feu, on the rocks, je vous prie ».

Les commandes pleuvaient, la fièvre montait parmi les joueurs. Efficace, elle était la parfaite hôtesse, jonglant avec les verres, glissant sans effort apparent entre les tables de jeu en dépit du lourd plateau qu'elle supportait à bout de bras.

Elle était dans son élément. Pour un peu, elle en aurait presque oublié le retour avéré de Vous-Savez-Qui, l'assassinat de Dumbledore, la mortification profonde d'avoir été placée sous Imperium par un adolescent mangemort il y avait de cela quelques mois, alors qu'elle s'était toujours enorgueillie de la force de son caractère.

Pour un peu, elle en aurait presque oublié que cette brave andouille de Cornelius Fudge- un vieil ami, ne vous y trompez pas, mais il lui fallait reconnaître que la vivacité d'esprit n'était pas son fort- avait été démis de ses fonctions, ce qui était très bien quand on voulait lutter contre Vous-Savez-Qui, mais moins réjouissant quand on comptait sur la protection dudit Ministre de la magie au cas hypothétique où son cercle de jeu serait découvert par les autorités compétentes _(enfin, pas si compétentes que ça, étant donné que cela faisait une douzaine d'années que Madame R. gérait son petit commerce à la barbe des Aurors qui venaient régulièrement boire un verre aux Trois Balais, et qui y avaient élu domicile quand il s'agissait de faire un pot de départ en l'honneur d'un collègue.)_

Sans compter que cette dinde rose et boursouflée de Dolorès Ombrage avait lancé une campagne contre l'ensemble des clubs clandestins anglais, et franchement, Madame R. n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cette complication pour le moment.

Un gobelin nerveux sautillait, comme monté sur ressort. Elle tenta de l'éviter, mais cette fois-ci, ses années de pratique ne lui furent d'aucune aide alors qu'il la bouscula si violemment qu'elle fut projetée en arrière…

Elle allait se rompre les vertèbres, pensa-t-elle frénétiquement.

Sauf que des mains fermes stoppèrent sa chute, soutenant sa taille, et elle se trouva à plonger dans un regard couleur café chaud, de ce café légèrement sucré et apaisant qu'on prend le matin, en famille, autour d'un petit-déjeuner comportant des toasts grillés et de la confiture.

Elle ignorait d'où cette image idyllique avait surgi. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais connu de petit-déjeuner de ce genre. Du temps de son père, elle chipait des tartines froides de pain beurrées qu'elle dégustait à la hâte, dans un recoin de la cave, puis elle avait fêté son indépendance en s'octroyant quotidiennement une ration de bacon et d'œufs brouillés, avec une tasse de thé pour faire bonne mesure et oublier toutes ces années d'hippogriffes squelettiques.

Il y avait une constante cependant : elle déjeunait toujours seule.

« Tout va bien? ».

Les inflexions de sa voix de basse donnaient un autre sens à ces mots banals. Sans qu'elle sût pourquoi, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle reprit ses esprits :

« Très bien, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez retirer vos mains », ajouta-t-elle avec une sécheresse inhabituelle.

Il ne parut pas s'en offusquer, poussant l'impudence jusqu'à ébaucher un demi-sourire alors qu'il ôtait ses mains des reins de la jeune femme, frôlant au passage ses hanches.

Allez savoir pourquoi, elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'avait pas fait par accident.

Elle n'avait jamais appelé la romance de ses vœux. Des hommes avaient traversé sa vie, mais elle ne les avait jamais retenus. Se marier, pour quoi faire ? Pour être sous la coupe d'un époux despotique, pour perdre la liberté entière dont elle jouissait en tant que propriétaire des Trois Balais ?

Elle était mariée à ce bar. Il était sa maison, son refuge, son enfant. Quel homme pouvait rivaliser avec cela?

« Permettez-moi de vous complimenter sur votre excellente conscience professionnelle, Madame Rosmerta.

-Madame R. », corrigea-t-elle vivement.

Il s'inclina :

« Brian Jones, pour vous servir ».

Elle haussa les épaules avec superbe et lui tourna le dos.

« J'admire que vous n'ayez pas une seule fois fait mine de lâcher le plateau » entendit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle pouvait _entendre s_on sourire amusé.

* * *

Lorsqu'il venait aux trois Balais avec ses amis, étudiants en dernière année à Poudlard, elle passait des heures à lui jeter des coups d'œil discrets, tâchant de percer sa carapace, de deviner quelle était sa douleur secrète qui lui donnait cette aura de mystère.

Elle n'avait que quelques années de plus que lui, mais elle sentait qu'un monde les séparait.

Le temps avait passé, et puis, un soir, quelques jours après la mort de Dumbledore, il était venu à l'heure de la fermeture, avec un but avoué : boire pour se saouler.

Elle l'avait servi, écoutant ses rares confidences qui ne dévoilaient rien mais signifiaient beaucoup pour elle.

« Rosmerta, tu es une folle…Ne t'attache pas » s'était-elle répétée.

Mais il ne représentait aucun danger pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Il était un loup solitaire, comme elle. Ils partageraient un moment de folie, puis retourneraient à leurs vies respectives.

Quand il l'embrassa, elle crut défaillir. Il y avait dans son baiser quelque chose d'inédit pour elle, complètement étranger à la passion éphémère des baisers qu'elle avait reçus jusqu'alors. C'était quelque chose qui lui donnait froid dans le dos, des palpitations et qui emplissait de confusion son esprit d'ordinaire pleinement lucide.

Tendresse et violence, douceur et désespoir se succédèrent pêle-mêle. Elle se prit subitement à espérer que subsistent la douceur et la tendresse seules, que la fougue s'atténue un instant et que les secondes ralentissent, lui laissant le temps d'explorer ces moments inconnus.

Ils étaient arrivés au seuil de sa chambre, et il avait commencé à dégrafer sa robe, quand il murmura « Nymphadora » entre deux baisers.

Elle se figea. La douceur et la tendresse ne lui étaient pas destinées. Elle n'était pour lui qu'un moyen d'oublier un être cher, au même titre que le whisky pur feu qu'elle lui avait servi.

Elle le repoussa, se rajustant pour se donner une contenance, refaisant son chignon, et le ramena au bar. Elle savait écouter, et il s'effondra, révélant son amour impossible pour une jeune Auror qui le payait de retour. Il était trop vieux, n'avait rien à lui offrir…il devait l'oublier.

Maternellement, elle lui dit qu'il était un imbécile. Avec la guerre qui approchait et qui risquait de tous les tuer demain, voulait-il mourir seul, comme elle-même mourrait sans doute dans son bar ? Voulait-il que la femme qu'il adorait meure le cœur brisé par son apparente indifférence ?

Peut-être était-il complètement ivre, peut-être sut-elle trouver les mots, ou peut-être n'attendait-il que d'être convaincu. Toujours est-il que Rémus Lupin quitta les Trois Balais fermement décidé à avouer son amour à la jeune femme.

Restée seule au bar, Rosmerta finit la bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'ils avaient partagée, puis la jeta contre le mur. Elle contempla stupidement les petits morceaux de verre alors qu'ils retombaient gracieusement à terre, et se laissa glisser du tabouret sur lequel elle était perchée. Assise à même le sol, elle laissa ses larmes couler librement, sans rime ni raison. Elle nettoierait demain. Pour l'instant, elle se sentait juste…très vieille.

* * *

C'était la septième fois que Brian Jones revenait. Les premières fois, elle s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait dans un cercle de jeu : il ne misait que des sommes modestes et ne se séparait jamais de son calme olympien. Dernièrement, il lui avait semblé qu'il commençait à apprécier l'atmosphère élégante qu'elle cherchait à insuffler à l'endroit. Entre deux parties, les habitués se laissaient aller à commenter les derniers potins, sans jamais aborder la question de la guerre. _Aux Trois Balais_ n'était plus seulement le refuge de Rosmerta.

Lui-même commençait à prendre ses habitudes, à l'image du vénérable gobelin Grismeck, qui réclamait toujours un petit verre d'hydromel sur le coup de deux heures, ou de l'ancien membre du Magenmagot, le sémillant Tofty, qui la saluait toujours par un galant « mes respects, Madame R » et un baisemain typiquement Grand siècle.

Il avait trouvé le moyen de se distinguer. Avant de prendre congé, il s'inclinait et murmurait de telle sorte qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre :

« Demain soir, dix heures ».

L'heure d'ouverture du cercle de jeu était la même pour tous, mais dans sa bouche elle prenait des allures de rendez-vous intime qu'eux deux étaient seuls à comprendre.

Parfois, il disparaissait pour une semaine ou plus. Elle vaquait à ses occupations, sourire aux lèvres et sérénité à toute épreuve, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de soupirer imperceptiblement quand il était de retour.

* * *

Tous les clients étaient partis. Lui seul restait.

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle négligemment.

« Quelque part » répliqua-t-il, souriant à sa déconvenue.

Elle ne lui avait pas servi assez de liqueur. Pourtant, s'il résistait au pouvoir de persuasion d'un Cognac Millésimé, son cas était désespéré.

Il avait été absent un mois. Elle en avait assez de toutes ces escapades. On était un habitué ou on ne l'était pas !

« Vous me mentez depuis le début. Je sais que quelque chose cloche dans votre apparence, dans votre nom…

-Mon nom ? » reprit-il calmement.

« Brian Jones. Pourquoi pas John Smith ou Robin Hood ? » railla-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Ses protestations moururent étouffées alors qu'il l'embrassait avec plus d'intensité qu'elle ne lui aurait prêtée.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle lança, moqueuse :

« Dois-je vous appeler Brian ? »

Il ne se démonta pas.

« Je ne connais pas votre prénom. Dois-je vous appeler Madame R. ? »

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Comme elle avait eu peur de le perdre, en ces temps où rien n'était certain, et encore moins ce qui allait se passer entre eux…

« Quelle importance ? » chuchota-t-elle avant de se dérober à ses lèvres.

Elle gravit l'escalier d'un pas léger, laissant la porte de sa chambre entr'ouverte. Il ne fut pas long à la rejoindre. Dans l'obscurité, elle sentit sa présence rassurante, reconnaissante qu'il ne puisse voir son trouble alors que ses doigts effleuraient une entaille profonde sur son torse. Si près du cœur, la blessure lui rappelait que rien n'était certain, et encore moins la survie de l'homme dont elle savait si peu et qu'elle aimait pourtant.

* * *

Feignant le sommeil, elle l'avait entendu s'éclipser au petit matin. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Elle détestait l'embarras des réveils au premier rayon de soleil, lendemains gênés de nuits sans arrière-pensées.

Dans le mot qu'il lui avait laissé, il n'y avait pas de promesse de retour. Tant mieux, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Et puis, alors que la guerre faisait rage, qui pouvait promettre qu'il reviendrait vivant ?

Même si elle aurait aimé qu'il lui mentît sur ce point.

De lui il ne lui restait que cinq mots :

« _Je t'aime ; cela est vrai_ ».

Elle n'était plus une écolière pour glousser à la vue du romantisme de cette ligne. Elle n'en glissa pas moins le bout de parchemin contre son cœur.

* * *

La guerre était finie depuis deux mois. Aux pires moments des derniers combats, elle avait fermé les Trois Balais - Pré-au-Lard n'était plus sûr.

Elle époussetait avec vigueur les tabourets, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Quand elle vit l'Auror se diriger vers elle, elle sut que c'était la fin.

« Madame Rosmerta ? » interrogea-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Sous le précédent Ministère, une enquête a été menée sur un cercle de jeu clandestin, à la requête de Dolorès Ombrage. Ce cercle de jeu était établi dans l'arrière-salle de votre bar. »

Elle ne protesta pas. Il poursuivit :

« Le Ministère a changé de mains, mais je me dois de vous rappeler que votre activité est toujours illégale.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour m'arrêter et me jeter à Azkaban ? » le défia-t-elle.

« L'Auror chargé de l'enquête a été amené à réviser son point de vue sur la question. De plus, il semblerait que vous ayez caché des enfants issus de moldus quand le Ministère a lancé cette infâme campagne de recensement… »

Elle se rappelait à présent avoir hébergé Dean Thomas, Megan Jones et Dennis Creevey dans l'arrière-salle qui servait accessoirement de salle de jeu. C'était l'endroit le mieux dissimulé aux regards, inconnus de tous sauf des habitués du cercle. Cette salle était condamnée à l'illégalité, songea Rosmerta avec amusement.

« L'Auror seul est aujourd'hui en possession des conclusions de l'enquête.

-Qui est-il, et qu'attend-il de moi ? Que j'abandonne mes coupables activités ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« C'est moi-même, Kingsley Shacklebot, et non, je ne vous demande rien en échange. »

Stupéfaite, elle se décida enfin à le regarder en face.

Il ajouta en un murmure :

« A part de reprendre ces coupables activités. Demain, dix heures ? »

Inconsciemment, elle porta la main à son corsage, froissant les mots de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Les traits quelconques de Brian Jones avaient disparu- le Polynectar ?- pour faire place aux traits fermes et réguliers de Kingsley Shacklebot.

Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas changé.

Elle voulait danser, l'attirer à elle pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Au lieu de cela, elle avala sa salive et répondit d'une voix égale :

« Demain, dix heures, M. Shacklebot ».

_Comme d'habitude_, pensa-t-elle.

Il sourit :

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Kingsley. »

_Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers l'un pour l'autre_, ajoutèrent ses yeux.

« Comme vous voulez, Kingsley. Vous pouvez m'appeler Madame R », dit-elle avec sérieux.

Il ne se découragea pas :

« Je saurai-je votre prénom un jour, Madame R », promit-il, mi taquin-mi sérieux.

Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il traversait Pré-au-lard. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un jour prochain, il ne parvînt à ses fins.

Bizarrement, cela ne la chagrinait pas.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_-j'espère que cet OS, plus joyeux que les précédents, vous a plu...je me suis amusée en tout cas à imaginer la double vie menée par la propriétaire des Trois Balais..._

_-prochains OS: comme ils se rapprochent plus des drabbles que des OS, trois courtes histoires: l'une tragique "sinécure", l'autre plus comique "miroir, mon beau miroir", et la dernière, sombrement ironique "cqfd". _


	5. Une sinécure, un miroir et CQFD

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Merci à **Basmoka, Endless77 & Dumbar** pour leurs encouragements !

A présent, trois (très) brèves histoires en réponse à des défis lancés sur pompom power.

* * *

**Titre** : Une parfaite sinécure

**Catégorie** : réponse au défi du mois « le Ministère »

**Personnage** : ?

**Genre **: Angst, Tragédie

**Rating** : PG-13

**Attention** : spoilers du tome 7

Ministre de la Magie.

C'est un beau poste. Le titre se murmure avec respect, crainte, admiration.

Il va de pair avec les marques d'estime, les courbettes obséquieuses, l'empressement des subordonnés à se faire bien voir du grand homme :

« Monsieur le Ministre » frétille Percy Weasley, son nouvel assistant, hérité de son prédécesseur. Scrimgeour apprécie la loyauté sans failles du garçon, et sait reconnaître, derrière les lourdes lunettes à monture d'écaille, l'ambitieux dont les dents rayent le parquet bien ciré du Ministère. Mais lui aussi papillonne aveuglément autour du Ministre, et dans ces moments il n'est plus qu'un lépidoptère parmi tant d'autres, ébloui par l'aura de puissance que tous prêtent, à tort ou à raison, à l'homme de pouvoir.

Ministre de la Magie.

C'est la consécration de longues années de carrière, l'achèvement suprême rêvé par tant de fonctionnaires besogneux. C'est la couronne de lauriers décerné au vainqueur de la course aux honneurs, course que Rufus, méprisant, juge vaine. Pourtant, les participants se succèdent continûment, encouragés par l'exemple de Cornelius Fudge. Si des êtres aussi médiocres ont pu arriver au sommet, pourquoi ne tenteraient-ils pas leur chance?

Rufus n'a pas suivi cette voie. Il a été chef des Aurors, l'ennemi héréditaire du Ministère et de sa « cuisine » politicienne. Mais il sait qu'en interne, le département des Aurors est truffé de chausse-trappes qui n'ont rien à envier aux pièges du Ministère. Il connaît la nature humaine, pour l'avoir vue sous son plus mauvais jour. Il a été témoin de manœuvres mesquines pour une promotion, ce ne sont pas les « hum, hum ! » de Dolorès Ombrage qui vont l'intimider.

Il sait que ce n'est pas pour son mérite ou ses beaux yeux qu'on lui a proposé le poste, mais parce que peu d'hommes sont prêts à en accepter la responsabilité en temps de guerre. C'est qu'à présent la tête du Ministre est mise à prix, et quand les anciens candidats au poste raisonnent en termes d'avantage comparatif, ils préfèrent mener encore quelque temps une vie obscure plutôt que de risquer leur peau pour un statut, après réflexion, peut-être surévalué.

Quand Rufus a annoncé à ses anciens collègues qu'il acceptait le poste, il n'a pas coupé aux plaisanteries de rigueur sur les fonctionnaires, sur son ambition dévorante, sur les primes mirobolantes qu'il toucherait…Car c'est bien connu, ce poste est, sinon la planque idéale, la parfaite sinécure.

Il serre les dents, déterminé à ne lâcher aucune information. En tant que Ministre, il détient de ces secrets qui pourraient faire basculer l'issue de la guerre. Il se tord de douleur, mais les Mangemorts ne vont pas l'achever si facilement.

C'est drôle, il a toujours cru qu'il mourrait en pleine action, en Auror héroïque, avec ses proches concluant, en guise d'oraison funèbre :

« Ce sont les risques du métier ».

Les moqueries de ses amis lui reviennent en mémoire :

_« Une parfaite sinécure… __»._

Et le Ministre rend son dernier souffle.

* * *

__**Titre** : Miroir, mon beau miroir

**Catégorie** : réponse au défi « le sorcier du mois : Gilderoy Lockhart »

**Personnages** : Gilderoy Lockhart, Minerva MacGonagall, apparitions de Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson & Susan Bones

**Genre** : Humour

**Rating** : G

Le Professeur Lockhart se promenait nonchalamment dans Poudlard. Ondulations presque naturelles parfaitement en place, sourire éclatant aux dents blanchies par des moyens moldus fermement plaqué sur le visage au cas où des fans le surprendraient au détour d'un couloir (l'habitude), le nouveau Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal offrait l'image d'un bel homme au naturel rafraîchissant, propre à faire tourner les têtes des adolescentes qui le croisèrent par hasard- après l'avoir pris en filature à partir du premier étage- au niveau de la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

Ce que Pansy Parkinson et Daphne Greengrass, deux élèves de Serpentard, faisaient devant la salle commune des Poufsouffles, si loin des donjons de Serpentard, telle était la question.

Interrogée, Pansy Parkinson aurait fermement nié toute attraction pour le beau Gilderoy (ce dernier ne l'aurait pas crue, bien évidemment- quelle femme pouvait rester insensible à ses charmes ?), et laissé échapper qu'elle avait bien meilleur goût que cela, avant de réaliser la portée de ses paroles et de menacer son interlocuteur de graves représailles si jamais il osait rapporter ses propos, et de toute façon elle n'admirait absolument aucun Poufsouffle de 5ème année, ni aucun Poufsouffle tout court, et ce n'était pas parce que Diggory était beau garçon qu'elle allait l'épier comme une pauvre petite fangirl énamourée qu'elle n'était pas…

Quant à Daphne Greengrass, elle aurait avoué d'une toute petite voix que Pansy voulait de toute façon jeter un coup d'œil aux Poufsouffles de 5ème année qui revenaient d'entraînement de Quidditch, et qu'en voyant que le Professeur Lockhart allait passer par là, elle s'était soudainement décidée à accompagner son amie, par solidarité.

Sentant les regards posés sur lui, Gilderoy Lockhart fit voltiger sa cape avec maestro- Severus Rogue avait du souci à se faire, songea Daphne, les tourbillons de robes de son Professeur de Potions lui paraissant bien ternes auprès de la flamboyance du Professeur Lockhart.

Pansy, inhumaine, le traita de poseur, choquant profondément Daphne, pendant que le beau Gilderoy passait son chemin…

Nouvellement arrivé, le Professeur découvrait le château, partant à l'aventure. Il arriva à une pièce dont la porte était entrouverte, et, sa curiosité aiguisée, il entra.

« Mademoiselle Bones, avez-vous vu le Professeur Lockhart ? »

Le regard de la jeune Poufsouffle se fit rêveur, et Minerva MacGonagall dut répéter sa question un peu sèchement avant que Susan ne réponde, sursautant légèrement et rougissant abondamment :

« Oui, Professeur. »

Puis elle entreprit d'expliquer comment, par le plus grand des hasards, elle passait dans _ce _couloir au moment même où le Professeur entrait dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour ne pas en ressortir.

« Il y est peut-être toujours, en fait, Professeur » conclut Susan.

Minerva MacGongagall, subitement inquiète, était partie en direction de la pièce qu'Albus lui avait promis de condamner. Quelle idée encore, que de laisser ouverte la porte de la salle contenant un piège fatal qui en avait rendu fou plus d'un ! Plus le professeur Lockhart resterait dans la salle, plus il s'exposait à perdre lentement la raison, et…

« Professeur ? » s'écria-t-elle, soulagée, en voyant un Gilderoy maussade sortir de la pièce maudite.

« Professeur MacGonagall, vous tombez bien ! J'aimerais vous parler de ce que contient cette pièce ; c'est un scandale !

-Cette pièce sera bientôt condamnée, Professeur Lockhart » assura Minerva.

Mais Gilderoy ne l'entendit pas et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

«L'entretien laisse franchement à désirer- êtes-vous certaine que votre homme à tout faire, ce Rusard, est efficace ? Ou alors, c'est le miroir lui-même qui est défectueux…

-Vous avez vu le miroir ? » répéta Minerva, alertée. « Vous y êtes-vous regardé ?

-Et comment ! » s'offusqua Gilderoy.

«Et…qu'y avez-vous vu, si vous permettez ma question ? »

Gilderoy sourit d'un air débonnaire :

«Telle est la question, ma chère Minerva. Il y avait une telle couche de poussière que c'est à peine si j'ai pu discerner mes traits, vous rendez-vous compte ! J'ai passé un quart d'heure à essayer d'en voir davantage avant d'abandonner…Chère Minerva, insistez auprès de notre directeur pour qu'il remplace ce miroir défectueux. Si l'école connaît des difficultés budgétaires, que ce cher Albus me le fasse savoir, et je jouerais de mes relations pour lui obtenir une remise chez _Translucid. _Le patron est un ami, j'ai dévalisé leur dernière collection de miroirs de poche- savez-vous qu'ils en font des gammes extraordinaires ? ».

Minerva MacGonagall laissa le Professeur Lockhart babiller à tort et à travers, partagée entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires.

D'un côté, elle tenait Gilderoy Lockhart pour un parfait abruti narcissique, mais de l'autre, il était la première personne qu'elle avait rencontrée à sortir indemne de sa confrontation avec le Miroir du rised…

_Peut-être qu'Albus savait ce qu'il faisait, finalement. Peut-être que Poudlard tenait enfin son Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et que Gilderoy possédait d'autres compétences qu'un sourire à faire chavirer les cœurs._

« _Translucid_ s'apprête à lancer une innovation renversante : des glaces de poche », Gilderoy Lockhart se pencha vers elle et prit une expression inspirée : « qui permettent de se voir successivement sous tous ses profils : de trois quarts, la tête inclinée sur le côté…Ce qui va m'aider à connaitre mon meilleur profil ! » conclut-il triomphalement.

_Quelque part cependant, Minerva ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter encore._

* * *

**Titre** : CQFD

**Catégorie **: réponse au défi du mois « Ce matin, je suis mort…et ça, c'était pas prévu »

**Personnage** : mystère…

**Genre** : Angst, Humour

**Rating** : PG-13

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, et j'ai emprunté une réplique du film _La momie._ (la version récente, pas celle avec Boris Karloff). Une petite réminiscence des cours de physique-chimie au collège (que c'est loin !)

« Ta dernière heure est venue...Fais ta prière ! ».

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Regarder trop de thrillers moldus lui faisait un drôle d'effet. C'était plus fort que lui, ces lignes le faisaient frissonner.

« Tu vas être rayé de la surface de la Terre… Plus un geste, ou tu es mort ! »

En ces temps dangereux, il ne faisait pas bon d'être un Gryffondor et d'avoir pour amis des têtes brûlées.

Il ne lui déplaisait pas d'être vivant, et il ferait tout pour le rester.

Tout était préférable à la Grande Faucheuse.

Il avait fait son choix. Mieux valait être au service du diable que sur son chemin.

C'était dommage pour ses amis, mais avant qu'un traître obtînt la vie sauve, il lui fallait bien trahir quelqu'un.

Leurs vies pour la sienne, juste monnaie d'échange. Il avait tout prévu, même le bouc-émissaire qui prendrait à sa place perpétuité à Azkaban, voire le baiser du Détraqueur.

Une vie de plus à sacrifier pour conserver la sienne. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Oui, il avait tout prévu.

Excepté la capacité du bouc-émissaire à additionner deux et deux, et sa soif de vengeance.

Il avait cru que rien ne pourrait égaler sa peur du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il s'était trompé, réalisa-t-il à la vue du visage de Sirius. Un visage animé d'une haine telle que même dans ses meilleurs jours, il n'avait pas témoignée à Rogue.

Il était fini.

Il avait trouvé la parade juste à temps. Il avait vu Sirius arrêté et emmené à Azkaban, et surtout, il avait réussi à s'en sortir vivant !

Temporairement bloqué sous sa forme d'Animagus, il l'admettait, mais ne jouons pas les rabat-joie.

Hélas, un cruel concours de circonstances l'avait amené à sa situation actuelle : exposé sur un étalage d'une animalerie du Chemin de Traverse.

« Maman, regarde- le, comme il est mignon ! Je peux l'avoir ? » entendit-il à travers une sorte de stupeur hébétée.

_Clic-clac._

Il entrevit une face gigantesque parsemée de tâches de rousseur, puis les barreaux d'une vieille cage rouillée se refermèrent sur lui.

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux ce que signifiait "être fait comme un rat".

Ce matin marqua le décès de Peter Pettigrew. Ce même jour vit l'élargissement de la (déjà nombreuse) famille Weasley à un nouveau membre : Croûtard.

Le mot de la fin ?

_Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme._ CQFD.

* * *

_-j'espère que ces histoires vous ont plu, car mon stock est désormais épuisé :) J'attends désormais l'inspiration ou de nouveaux défis..._


	6. Le garçon qui me fait de la peine

_Note: écrit pour le défi du mois sur pompom power :" Mais elle pourrait être ta mère !". Pairing: Daphne Greengrass/Teddy Lupin._

_Posté dans cette série d'OS car je ne savais pas trop où le caser: pas complètement triste, mais pas entièrement drôle non plus. Je suis aussi un peu déçue du texte, c'était mieux dans ma tête (comme toujours)._

* * *

C'était une réception diplomatique banale en tous points. L'ambiance était gourmée à souhait, et le jeune (et _prometteur_, du moins l'espérait-il) Theodore Lupin, fraichement nommé au Département des relations extérieures avec les Créatures magiques, ne déparait point, dans ses robes d'une austérité formelle, ses cheveux châtains pour une fois disciplinés (merci Tante Hermione pour ce flacon de _Lissenplis_). Il était assez satisfait de l'impression de maturité qu'il dégageait : cette tenue avait été soigneusement étudiée pour. Bien sûr, sa famille d'adoption était divisée sur le sujet : ses cousines déplorant l'abandon de son style capillaire habituel _(elles n'avaient jamais eu affaire à un membre du Magenmagot apoplectique devant ce « jeune punk ! »- Theodore, à ses débuts, ne songeant pas à contrôler sa Métamorphomagie)_, et James se montrant carrément hostile à l'ensemble _(« on dirait que tu as un balai coincé dans le… ») _. Mais l'avis de James comptait pour quantité négligeable en ce domaine : l'adolescent n'étant pas connu pour la délicatesse de ses manières ou le tact de ses paroles.

Il balaya la salle du regard, cherchant à mettre un nom sur chaque visage. Son oncle Percy n'était pas encore arrivé des hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère faisaient main basse sur les petits fours des Sangs-Purs trônaient dans un splendide isolement, échangeant entre eux les derniers ragots, ou les bons tuyaux pour investir en cette période de contraction de l'économie d'autres encore entouraient avec enthousiasme la déléguée de la communauté vélane. Dans un coin, Scorpius Malfoy, blondinet habillé avec un goût très sûr _(celui d'Astoria),_ jouait les auditeurs captifs d'un certain Sanguini, dont le sourire dévoilait des dents _très _aiguisées.

Theodore cessa là ses observations : le représentant des Sphinx venait de faire son entrée. Il lui fallait se présenter, car ils auraient à travailler ensemble- si le projet anglo-égyptien de coopération entre les deux communautés se réalisait, ce qui n'était pas encore gagné. Beaucoup dépendrait des bonnes relations que son Département parviendrait à établir avec le délégué des Sphinx –or, les sphinx avaient la réputation d'être extrêmement susceptibles. Pas question de commettre un impair !

-Monsieur Hiérophianus ? Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Theodore Lupin, du Département des relations extérieures avec les créatures magiques.

Le Sang-Pur le plus pointilleux n'aurait rien trouvé à y redire. Avec l'éducation dispensée par Grand-Mère Andromeda (née Black, tout de même), à laquelle s'ajoutait le _Code des usages en vigueur dans notre bonne diplomatie sorcière_, pavé de 632 pages daté de l'an de grâce 1684, Theodore n'avait personne à craindre en matière de politesse.

-Enchanté, Monsieur Nott, repartit Hiérophianus, avant de se détourner comme si de rien n'était, nulle émotion ne s'affichant sur son visage dont les traits semblaient avoir été gravés dans le marbre.

Il en resta abasourdi. Quel faux-pas avait-il donc commis ? Etait-ce un test, Hiérophianus estimant indélicat d'aborder de front le dossier qui les concernait ?

Une séduisante jeune femme aborda le Sphinx avec assurance joignant les mains en un geste qu'il ignorait, mais que Hiérophianus parut accueillir avec bienveillance. Tous deux conversèrent quelques instants.

_C'est Daphne Greengrass_ ! entendit Theodore parmi les murmures.

_La _Daphne Greengrass, photo-reporter pour le _Chicaneur_ ? songea-t-il, incrédule. Il ne se l'imaginait pas ainsi : elle préférait être derrière l'objectif que sur la pellicule, ses articles laissaient entrevoir une voyageuse un peu bohème…La femme qu'il avait devant lui ne pouvait être plus différente : sous son chignon d'ébène dont ne dépassait pas une seule mèche folle, ses yeux noirs étaient froids et ses traits impassibles donnaient l'impression qu'elle était gravée dans le marbre. C'était une statue très belle, Theodore l'admettait, mais une statue tout de même.

Sous ses airs de calme olympien, Scorpius Malfoy semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sa main se portant sporadiquement à son nœud de cravate, nota Theodore.

-Teddy !

Il sourit à la jeune fille au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur qui l'avait appelé. Lucy, l'une des deux filles de l'Oncle Percy, était sérieuse, préfète, et terriblement timide. Autant sa sœur Molly, rebelle, défiait le pontifiant Percy à chaque occasion, autant Lucy détestait les querelles, ce qui faisait d'elle une victime désignée : hantant à la suite d'Oncle Percy et Tante Audrey ces dîners diplomatiques dont eux-mêmes étaient si friands et tentant à grand peine de ne pas rougir quand on lui adressait la parole. Oncle Percy avait beau prétendre que Lucy appréciait ces sorties, Teddy connaissait la vérité : combien de fois n'avait-il pas surpris, ces derniers mois, Lucy s'esquivant discrètement une fois ses parents occupés ailleurs, pour ne revenir qu'au moment du retour ?

Daphne Greengrass s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur pour fondre sur Sanguini, qui reporta bien vite toute son attention sur elle. Elle profita d'un court instant d'inattention du vampire pour adresser un clin d'œil complice à Scorpius, qui articula un « merci ! » avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Teddy sourit, conquis. La femme hautaine n'était qu'un masque, tout comme « Theodore le coincé ». Une partie de lui était soulagée d'avoir aperçu un instant la vraie Daphne Greengrass, celle qu'il avait devinée par ses clichés.

* * *

_Très tôt- et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il peut prendre le visage de n'importe qui-, Theodore Lupin mesure à quel point il est difficile d'être vu pour la personne que vous êtes. Il sait que lorsque Grand-mère Andromeda le regarde fixement, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une tâche sur le nez, mais parce qu'elle cherche un peu du visage de sa maman dans le sien. Pour Oncle Harry, il est d'abord le fils de Remus Lupin, le dernier des légendaires Maraudeurs. Pour beaucoup d'autres qui ont connu la guerre, il est le fils de deux héros qui sont morts le jour de la bataille finale._

_Pour ses cousins et cousines du clan Weasley, il est Cousin Teddy, le plus fort, le plus sérieux et le plus cool des cousins…C'est encore ce rôle qu'il préfère.

* * *

_

Daphne n'est en Angleterre que depuis cinq jours, mais il lui semble une éternité. Astoria l'a traînée de réception en réception, fière comme une petite fille d'exhiber sa grande sœur, qui avec le temps a acquis une certaine notoriété, avec ses reportages. Alors, c'est toujours une excentrique aux yeux de la communauté sorcière huppée, mais une excentrique qui a du succès, ce qui la rend un peu plus acceptable. Daphne n'a pas trop protesté, mais quand à son tour, Scorpius veut la jeter dans la fosse aux lions, elle met le holà.

-S'il-te-plaît, Tante Daphne…Ce n'est pas Al qui pose problème, mais quelques-uns de ses cousins seront là. Ce ne sont pas mes plus grands fans, alors si tu pouvais faire diversion…

-Comment ?

-En racontant tes voyages. Tu le fais si bien…

-La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part.

-Rose et Lucy Weasley font partie de tes admiratrices.

Affronter une partie des descendants du clan Weasley-Potter, même en cercle restreint, n'est pas forcément la manière dont Daphne aurait choisi de passer sa journée. Mais Scorpius insiste, et comme à son habitude, elle cède, consciente d'être le seul membre de sa famille dont la réputation est à peu près intacte (_sortir Grand-Papa Lucius de sa retraite dorée pour le présenter à ses copains ne sourit guère à Scorpius, et Daphne le comprend. Le bonhomme, avec sa canne de Père Fouettard et son phrasé faussement doucereux, lui donne la chair de poule)._

-Merci, Tante Daphne !

* * *

_Parfois, Daphne a vaguement conscience que Scorpius la mène par le bout du nez. Malgré cela, tous deux partagent une complicité que peu de gens comprennent. Scorpius est l'enfant chéri des Malfoy, gâté à la folie par son père et surprotégé par sa mère. Daphne ne doute pas de leur affection pour leur fils, même si elle leur reproche leur manque d'élan. Ils lui apprennent à être fier de son nom et fort devant le mépris qu'il suscite aujourd'hui._

_Daphne essaie de faire comprendre à Scorpius que se replier sur soi, comme l'ont fait nombre d'anciens Sangs-Purs et Serpentards vilipendés après la Guerre, n'est pas une solution. Elle est la première à qui il confie ses doutes. Comme lors du premier Noël de sa rentrée à Poudlard._

_Albus Severus Potter, second rejeton de la lignée, avait été réparti à Serpentard, dans la même maison que Scorpius. Depuis, tous deux s'observaient avec une défiance mutuelle, qui rendait la vie au quotidien difficile._

_Scorpius oscillait entre « je n'arrive pas à le cerner » et « je lui parlerais bien, mais son père a essayé de tuer le mien »._

_Evidemment, songea Daphne, si on s'arrêtait à ces broutilles…_

_-D'abord, personne n'a tué personne. Ensuite, c'est une affaire entre ton père et Harry Potter. Les temps étaient différents. _

_-Vous ne m'en parlez jamais, protesta Scorpius._

_-Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs particulièrement agréables ! fit sèchement Daphne. _

_Devant la mine penaude de son neveu, elle changea de ton :_

_-Et puis, c'était il y a très longtemps ! Tu n'étais même pas né, petit scorpion ! ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez._

_Une bagarre de chatouilles s'ensuivit (ce qu'aucun d'eux n'admettra jamais à un tiers, même sous Veritaserum). Puis Daphne conclut :_

_-Tu es Scorpius Hyperion. Il n'y en a qu'un comme toi. Tout comme il n'y a qu'un Albus Severus (d'autant plus que peu de parents affublaient leur progéniture de noms pareils). Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ami-ami avec lui, mais tu peux lui donner une chance.

* * *

_

Daphne est soulagée d'avoir affaire à un petit comité qui, vu de près, semble moins terrible que dans son imagination. Lucy parle peu, Rose parle pour deux, Albus est très calme et tous se montrent polis et très intéressés par ses histoires (Rose en tout cas, qui la mitraille de questions).

Etonnant, tout de même, que cette amitié entre Albus et Scorpius…Deux jeunes prodiges de Quidditch, qui, contrairement à ce que leurs pères respectifs espéraient, n'ont pas pris la relève en tant qu'Attrapeurs, mais Poursuiveurs. Equipiers plutôt que concurrents. Daphne trouve l'anecdote charmante (et cela a bien fait enrager son beau-frère, ce qui est toujours bon à prendre).

Curieusement, c'est Lucy qui arrête le flot de questions de Rose :

-Rose, attends un peu ! Lorcan et Teddy ne sont pas arrivés ! Vous connaissez sans doute Lorcan, et Teddy est notre grand cousin- il adore vos reportages !

Daphne connaît bien Lorcan. Le fils de Luna Lovegood, la première à lui avoir donné sa chance. Tous les autres journaux avaient ricané quand elle leur avait exposé son concept...Pas Luna, toujours ouverte d'esprit, parfois déroutante, mais jamais méprisante.

* * *

_De tous ses cousins, Lucy, Rose et Albus sont ses préférés. Ce sont les plus calmes de la joyeuse bande qui envahit le Terrier tous les dimanches. Rose, si curieuse de tout et de tous Albus, qui lui aussi tente de se défaire de l'ombre de son père, ce héros, pour être « juste Albus »…_

_Lorcan et Scorpius sont souvent dans les parages : autant le premier est accepté, autant le second suscite l'ire de James, Fred et les autres, quand ils le surprennent avec Albus et leurs cousines._

_Aujourd'hui, il allait retrouver la joyeuse bande. Sa présence servait aussi à calmer le jeu au cas- improbable, car on s'était bien gardés de les inviter, non que cela les ait arrêtés auparavant- où lesdits James et Fred viendraient gâcher la réunion._

_Mais aujourd'hui, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'elle serait là…

* * *

_

Daphne a à peine le temps de saluer Lorcan et le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus que Rose, infatigable, reprend ses questions. D'où lui est venu le concept de ses reportages ? Pourquoi des photographies prises « à la moldue ? ». Cette fois, Daphne ne peut pas se cacher derrière son commentaire habituel « je préfère le résultat ». Lentement, elle explique qu'il y a souvent peu de travail derrière les photographies prises avec des appareils sorciers : la plupart des photographes se contentent de cadrer, certains que la magie qui fait s'animer les sujets fera le reste du travail.

-Alors qu'une photographie, cela se compose…On réfléchit au résultat que l'on veut obtenir, à l'éclairage qui va souligner les éléments que l'on veut mettre en valeur…C'est la somme de toutes ces petites choses dont une certaine harmonie va se dégager, qui nous donne ensuite une photographie réussie.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas faire ce travail avec des images en mouvement ? s'obstine Rose.

-C'est un peu simple, tu ne trouves pas ? Le plus difficile, c'est de traquer l'instant parfait. Un seul instant, presque magique, que l'on capture ensuite sur la pellicule. Un centième de seconde plus tard, il s'est envolé et on ne le retrouvera plus.

Daphne chassa de son esprit la mélancolie que ses mots avaient amenée et regarda son auditoire en souriant :

-Je suis plus que cadreuse. Je suis chasseuse de moments précieux. C'est plus glamour, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Teddy a eu sa dose de photographies. On lui en a montré beaucoup- « tu vois, là, ce sont tes parents »- avec des étrangers souriant, lui faisant signe, sortant du cadre. _

_Il déteste ces images menteuses. Elles imitent la vie, sans se soucier de l'originale. Il a du mal à graver dans sa tête les yeux de son père ou le sourire de sa mère, tant ces expressions sont changeantes, perpétuellement mobiles. _

_C'est dans le Chicaneur qu'il voit des photographies différentes. Sorciers, centaures, géants surpris dans une pose qui n'a pas été préméditée. Ils n'y sont pas toujours à leur avantage, mais en chemin, c'est un peu d'eux qui transparait. _

_Il songe à quel point il aimerait avoir une image de sa mère, même grimaçante, plutôt que de se contenter des descriptions qu'en fait Tante Ginny. Un morceau d'elle, qu'il pourrait mémoriser, et même rire en le voyant.

* * *

_

-Comme pour capturer leur âme ?

-C'est une jolie image, Lorcan. Pas si ridicule que cela, car certaines créatures la prennent de façon littérale : j'ai passé plusieurs mois à convaincre un strangulot de me laisser prendre un cliché de lui pour cette raison.

Cette déclaration amena à nouveau une bordée de questions, et Daphne se laissa persuader de raconter quelques unes de ses rencontres.

* * *

_Sa voix est riche et chaude. Il ferme les yeux, et la suit dans ses tentatives d'apprivoiser des créatures farouchement hostiles aux sorciers._

_Lui est déjà apprivoisé.

* * *

_

-Combien de temps comptes-tu rester parmi nous ?

Astoria joue les indifférentes, mais Daphne soupire, connaissant d'ores et déjà la suite. Elle rentre en Angleterre deux fois par an, pour Noël et pendant les vacances scolaires. Astoria ne comprend pas pourquoi Daphne ne pose pas définitivement ses valises : à trente sept ans, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de courir le monde toute l'année et de songer à fonder un foyer !

Les arguments de sa sœur, Daphne pourrait les réciter par cœur. Elle ne veut pas la blesser, mais se ranger avec un homme de leur monde la tente peu. Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, Sally-Ann : toutes sont aujourd'hui mariées, régnant en despote sur leurs elfes _(malgré les efforts de la S.)_ et leur manoir. Comme leurs mères et leurs grands-mères l'ont fait avant elles, elles se réunissent chaque mardi de la semaine lors d'un thé, pour commenter les dernières collections de Madame Guipure, critiquer la politique pro-moldue du Ministère, et échanger des potins malveillants sur leurs chères amies absentes.

Astoria, elle aussi, suit les règles. La voir tenir sa place dans ce monde étriqué attriste Daphne. Pourtant, c'est son choix.

* * *

_Quand elles étaient petites, Astoria tenait une véritable ménagerie : un ver de terre, sauvé du bec de leur hibou puis, parce qu'Astoria n'en était pas à une contradiction près, elle avait recueilli un geai à la patte abîmée qui, une fois rétabli, avait gobé le ver et c'était sans compter le chat, le croup et bien d'autres bestioles qui avaient suscité sa compassion._

_Daphne s'était habituée à cet état de fait.. Mais le coup de la fouine, elle ne l'avait pas prévu._

_Sa sœur n'avait pas épousé Draco pour son rang (perdu après la Guerre) ou sa fortune (partiellement confisquée pour les mêmes raisons). Beaucoup de prétendantes s'étaient volatilisées, elles, pour ces raisons. Mais Astoria avait été poussée par la pitié. Malfoy eût-il été pauvre et cracmol, elle ne l'en aurait aimé que davantage.

* * *

_

-A ton âge, il est temps d'arrêter les enfantillages, insiste Astoria.

Sa petite sœur, la _vraie_, lui manque. Qu'il est loin le temps où des deux, c'était Daphne le roc.

* * *

_-Astoria ?_

_Jamais sa petite sœur, du haut de ses treize ans, ne lui a paru aussi fragile. Le cœur de Daphne se serre, mais elles doivent rejoindre le Grand Hall dans cinq minutes._

_-Astoria, tu te souviens du jeu auquel on jouait, petites ? Le jeu des trois singes ?_

_Les yeux d'Astoria montrent clairement sa surprise, mais elle acquiesce._

_-Ne pas entendre le mal- Daphne posa ses mains sur les oreilles de sa sœur-, ne pas dire le mal- sur sa bouche-, ne pas voir le mal-sur ses yeux. Et nous essayions d'être les trois à la fois, tu te souviens, Astoria ?_

_-Daphne, murmure sa sœur._

_-Essaie, tu veux ? Pour me faire plaisir ?_

_Lentement, Astoria hoche la tête._

_Dans le Grand Hall où tous les élèves sont réunis, Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley sont torturés par les Carrow, qui ont décidé de « faire un exemple »._

_Une main sur l'épaule d'Astoria, Daphne ne peut qu'espérer que sa petite sœur joue le jeu. Elle-même regarde droit devant elle, énumérant dans son esprit ces lieux qu'elle n'a jamais eu la curiosité de visiter auparavant, ces lieux dont les livres vantent pourtant les merveilles : Paris, Rome, Le Caire…Déserts, villes, fleuves et plaines se succèdent devant ses yeux, et elle se convainc presque qu'elle est partout sauf à Poudlard._

_Près d'elle, Theo Nott, son meilleur ami, presse sa main. Plus tard, dans leur dortoir, Daphne essaiera de donner à sa petite sœur un peu de cette force qu'il lui a transmise. Mais elle lira sur le visage d'Astoria la perte définitive de son innocence.

* * *

_

En faisant du shopping dans les rues animées de Diagon Alley, elle croise Anthony Goldstein avec deux enfants (les siens, probablement). Elle rentre chez elle (d'accord, chez Astoria) en avance.

* * *

_Il s'est fait prendre essayant de délivrer deux élèves enchaînés dans les donjons._

_Daphne, impuissante, entend ses hurlements sous les « Crucio » de ses bourreaux. Elle guette un moment d'inattention de leur part, et lorsque celui-ci arrive enfin, tente de concentrer toute la compassion qu'elle ressent dans le regard qu'elle lui jette._

_Mais, délibérément, Anthony tourne la tête.

* * *

_

-Tante Daphne, tu m'accompagnes ? Toute la bande serait ravie de te revoir.

-Pas aujourd'hui, Scorpius.

* * *

_L'année dernière, elle a travaillé avec Anthony sur un projet d'Arithmancie. Ils ont beaucoup parlé (de leurs rêves, de leurs projets), ils se sont embrassés derrière les rayons de la bibliothèque…

* * *

_

-Allez, Tante Daphne…Sois chic !

-J'ai la migraine, Scorpius.

* * *

_Le jour de la bataille finale est un chaos absolu. Alors qu'elle fuit avec le reste des Serpentards, serrant très fort la main d'Astoria pour ne pas la perdre dans la cohue, Daphne sait qu'elle fuira jusqu'au bout du monde, et qu'elle ne reviendra jamais à Poudlard._

_Les mois qui suivent sont confus. Les anciens Serpentards sont traités avec une froideur non dissimulée. Elle a aperçu Anthony à la cérémonie honorant les victimes de la bataille, mais elle n'a pas osé l'aborder. Elle sent qu'elle n'en a pas le droit.

* * *

_

Elle a fini par céder à Scorpius (comme toujours). Toutefois, il lui faut admettre que la compagnie de ces jeunes lui fait du bien. Le seul qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est Teddy.

Puis elle apprend qu'il est né lors de la Guerre et que ses parents sont morts à Poudlard même, lors de la bataille finale…et ce sentiment obscur de culpabilité revient la hanter.

* * *

Un jour, James Sirius Potter s'incruste. Daphne est étonnée par l'autorité tranquille de Teddy qui n'hésite pas à le rappeler à l'ordre lorsque des remarques désobligeantes sont émises sur les Serpentards.

Lucy a retrouvé des vieilles coupures de ses articles, et bientôt chacun y va de son commentaire. Les garçons sont impressionnés par le cliché d'un dragon crachant une langue de feu :

-Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez prise, tout de même ?

-Qui d'autre ? réplique Daphne.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous étiez drôlement près !

Alors, elle leur explique l'attente patiente, perchée au sommet d'un arbre, quelque part dans une réserve naturelle en Bulgarie. Le scepticisme des éleveurs, l'inconfort, et, pour accélérer le mouvement, agiter un chiffon rouge pour attirer l'attention du dragon.

-Et enfin, il s'est décidé à souffler dans ma direction ! J'ai un peu pris feu, et malgré les sortilèges d'_Aquamenti_ lancés sur moi, mes cheveux et mes sourcils ont été roussis sur le coup…mais cela en valait la peine, parce que prendre une photo d'un dragon sans qu'il ne lance de flammes, ce n'est plus une photo de dragon, non ?

-C'est de l'inconscience pure ! déclare James.

Mais son ton est loin d'être désapprobateur.

* * *

Elle est plutôt cool, pour une vieille ! tel est le compliment ambigu que décerne James à Daphne.

Albus, inquiet, est le seul à remarquer que des mèches roses sont brièvement apparues dans les cheveux de Teddy.

* * *

-Quels sont tes projets ?

Daphne sourit à son vieil ami.

-Je vais rester encore quelques temps. On m'a proposé d'écrire un livre résumant près de deux décennies de voyages…C'est tentant. J'ai du matériau, avec mes carnets remplis d'anecdotes à raconter en marge de mes reportages.

-Déjà l'heure du bilan ? interroge Nott, mi-sérieux-mi-moqueur.

Comme il est différent du garçon triste et pâle qui, au sortir de la guerre, lui a demandé de l'épouser…

* * *

_-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, venant de toi, Theo, fait Daphne avec violence. Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu veux qu'on répète les erreurs de nos parents : des unions de convenance, des alliances entre nous ? Après ce qu'on vient de vivre, ce à quoi on vient de réchapper, tu crois que je veux rester en Angleterre et m'enfermer à clé dans ce mausolée que tu appelles ton manoir ?_

_A bout de souffle, elle arrête sa tirade._

_-Un « non » aurait suffi, dit doucement Theodore.

* * *

_

L'homme assis en face d'elle est marié à une ancienne Poufsouffle qui lui a communiqué sa joie de vivre et donné trois beaux enfants.

Daphne est heureuse pour lui, mais il lui semble parfois être une anomalie au sein de sa génération. Elle n'a pas fondé de famille, elle ignore même si elle en veut une.

Le monde tourne autour d'elle, et elle, qui le parcourt sans relâche depuis près de vingt ans, en vient à se demander si elle n'a pas fait du sur-place.

* * *

Quand Teddy lui demande si elle peut lui donner quelques conseils pour mieux communiquer avec les créatures auxquelles il a affaire, elle est surprise, mais accepte avec plaisir. En dépit de sa réserve, elle apprécie la curiosité du jeune homme, sa volonté d'apprendre.

Dès la première leçon, elle donne le ton :

-Vous avez lu le _Code des usages en vigueur dans notre bonne diplomatie sorcière ?_

-Bien sûr.

-Rédigé en 1684, révisé en 1709, et inchangé depuis. Ce pavé est complètement inutile. Il a été rédigé par des sorciers sangs-purs très collets- montés, et ne concerne que leurs usages. Ils n'ont jamais pensé que les gestes qu'ils considéraient être courtois…n'avaient pas la même signification pour d'autres créatures.

-Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? Ce Code est utilisé depuis des siècles !

-Et les relations des sorciers avec les autres créatures n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce depuis des siècles…Quel exploit, n'est-ce pas ?

Teddy reste pensif un moment. Puis il l'interroge :

-C'est ce que vous avez fait avec Hiérophianus ? Vous lui avez parlé son langage ?

Elle confirme.

-Apprenez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

* * *

Quand il a annoncé qu'il rejoignait le Département des relations extérieures avec les Créatures magiques, Oncle Harry et Oncle Ron ont fait grise mine- ils espéraient qu'il deviendrait Auror- et Victoire lui a fait comprendre qu'elle ne sortirait pas avec un gratte-papier du Ministère. Seules Tante Hermione et Grand-Mère Andromeda l'ont soutenu.

Il a fait la sourde oreille aux allusions de ses oncles- « un métamorphomage, c'est un atout de poids pour un Auror »-, a remercié sa Tante et sa Grand-Mère, et a quitté Victoire.

En retour, Daphne lui confie le choc de ses relations sangs-pures à la pensée qu'elle travaille avec un appareil photo moldu, les refus de tous les journaux sorciers de publier ses clichés, pour enfin être engagée sur un malentendu par Luna Lovegood –« elle espère encore que des Ronflaks Cornus vont accepter de se manifester sur mes pellicules ».

Teddy compatit, les yeux pétillants :

-Les Ronflaks Cornus sont des créatures très capricieuses.

-Extrêmement, renchérit Daphne, son sérieux de façade menaçant de disparaître à tout moment.

-Elles ne sont jamais apparues en entier ?

-Par morceaux seulement. Newt Scamander affirme avoir aperçu leur trompe un jour qu'il se promenait en Suède, mais depuis, aucune manifestation.

-S'ils doivent se manifester, ce sera à quelqu'un comme vous.

-_Quelqu'un comme moi… _répète Daphne à voix basse.

* * *

_Elle a vingt-deux quand elle revoit Anthony. Ce n'est pas un hasard : elle l'attend à la sortie de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, où il travaille désormais._

_Autour d'un café, leur conversation est maladroite._

_-Que veux-tu, Daphne ?_

_-Nous donner une seconde chance. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle tu m'en veux, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, non ?_

_-C'est si simple, pour toi ? Tu reviens me voir, six ans plus tard, en espérant…en espérant quoi ? Que j'aurais oublié cette année-là ?_

_-Je ne t'ai rien fait, lâche faiblement Daphne._

_-Tu n'as rien fait. C'est bien cela._

_-Tu me hais ?_

_Soudain, Anthony n'a plus l'air en colère, mais fatigué._

_-Je ne te hais pas. Tu as essayé de sauver ta peau, je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme toi. _

_-Je ne suis plus la même…_

_-Tu crois ?

* * *

_

Un jour, sans le vouloir- mais il est très facile de se confier à Teddy-, elle lui parle de Colin, ce garçon qui ne se séparait jamais de son appareil photo. Elle l'a bousculé dans les couloirs (sans le faire exprès), et comme personne n'est dans les parages, elle l'aide à ramasser ses affaires.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçoit des photos inanimées.

-C'est bête, de faire des photos comme ça ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Sans se fâcher, Colin lui rétorque que c'est plus difficile qu'on ne le croit de ne pas rater ces photos-là. Puis, il y a d'autres rencontres fortuites, et Colin, en vrai passionné, lui parle pellicule, objectif et éclairage. Elle se prend à rêvasser, lors des cours : si elle ne devait choisir qu'un instant, lequel figerait-elle pour l'éternité ?

-Qu'est-il devenu ?

-Il est mort. Lors de la bataille finale.

Elle voit l'expression de son visage changer, veut s'excuser. Elle aimerait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un « je suis désolée » de circonstance, qu'une part d'elle a toujours honte d'avoir laissé les autres se battre pour eux tous.

-Ne faites pas ça, coupe-t-il. Mes parents ont fait leur choix. C'étaient des adultes et des Aurors expérimentés. Mon oncle Harry me répète toujours qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance…et je le crois. Vous n'étiez que des enfants. Ce n'était pas à vous d'affronter Voldemort.

La sincérité de ses mots lui apporte un réconfort inattendu.

-Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez pas tenté votre chance. Sinon…

-Sinon ?

-Je ne vous aurais peut-être pas connue.

Ce que Daphne déchiffre dans son regard est merveilleux et effrayant à la fois.

* * *

_Il lui a dit un jour- c'était il y a deux semaines, et que ce jour lui semble loin pourtant- que son père était un loup-garou, mais qu'il n'avait pas hérité de sa lycanthropie. Il a remarqué qu'il est plus irritable les jours de pleine lune, et c'est tout._

_Ce soir, elle lui adresse un petit sourire d'encouragement alors qu'il aborde Hiérophanus à une nouvelle réception donnée en son honneur. _

_-Je comprends, murmure son voisin._

_Elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur :_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_

_Nott ne se démonte pas. Il la connaît trop bien :_

_-Il y a 20 ans…Je n'étais pas le bon Theodore, c'est tout._

_Elle rit :_

_-Teddy n'est encore qu'un enfant. Je cherche un homme._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Teddy lui adresse un mot de remerciement- les négociations avec Hiérophanus se déroulent bien, grâce à ses conseils-, mais il est trop occupé pour déjeuner avec elle. L'été touche à sa fin, c'est bientôt la rentrée et elle pourra échapper au regard perspicace d'Albus, à l'inquiétude formulée tout haut par Rose et Lucy._

_Ce soir-là, Daphne a pris soin de parler de Teddy avec une tendresse toute maternelle, plus efficace que des dénégations farouches. Teddy a l'ouïe fine, un autre attribut hérité de son père, lui a-t-il confié. Sans le savoir, Theodore lui a fourni l'occasion idéale de décourager un béguin impossible…et Teddy, jeune et sensible, est tombé dans le panneau._

_A ce petit jeu-là, Daphne ne pouvait perdre. Elle y jouait, songea-t-elle avec un sourire triste, depuis plus longtemps que lui.

* * *

_

Octobre. Elle a loué une petite maison en Irlande, et chaque jour, son livre avance. Elle répond peu aux hiboux de Scorpius, Astoria et Theodore, prétextant un besoin de solitude vital pour achever l'ouvrage dans les délais.

Seamus et Lavande Finnigan sont ses voisins. Après quelques hésitations, Daphne a accepté leurs invitations. Personne n'évoque le « bon vieux temps », mais la conversation n'est pas si malaisée que cela.

Seamus a adapté une comptine folklorique, pour la taquiner, car elle est frileuse et s'accapare le coin de l'âtre à chacune de leur rencontre :

_Daphne, brune Daphne, que vois-tu dans le feu ?

* * *

_

Cette innocente comptine, Daphne la fredonne chaque matin depuis son retour à Londres. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre Daphne, la Daphne de ses dix-sept ans, cette Daphne à laquelle elle ne peut pas échapper.

_Daphne, brune Daphne, que vois-tu dans le feu ? _

_Un garçon qui m'aime._

Leur temps est passé. Pourtant, si elle l'avait voulu, cela aurait été si simple, avec Theodore. Une union raisonnable, fondée sur l'amitié et le respect

_Un garçon que j'aime_…

Elle ne sait plus si elle regrette Anthony. Par principe, elle a toujours regretté les voies impossibles à emprunter. Si les circonstances avaient été autres…si elle avait été plus brave...s'il n'y avait eu Astoria à protéger…

Anthony aussi, c'est un chapitre clos depuis longtemps.

_Et le troisième ?_

Elle a failli ne pas le reconnaître. Il parlait avec Albus, près du marchand de glaces Florian Fortescue.

Sans ses cheveux bleus électriques. Les traits fatigués.

De le voir ainsi, elle en avait ressenti comme un coup au plexus solaire.

_Le troisième ? C'est le garçon qui me fait de la peine.

* * *

_

-Cela ne peut plus durer, Teddy.

Andromeda Tonks le regardait avec sévérité.

-Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir à cause de cette femme. Il est temps de l'oublier. Elle pourrait être ta mère !

-Qui t'a parlé d'elle ? riposta Teddy, cheveux passant au rouge.

-Lucy. Et ne la blâme pas. Mon unique petit-fils dépérit sous mes yeux, j'ai le droit d'en connaître les raisons ! Cette Daphne Greengrass…Elle s'est jouée de toi.

-Ne dis pas de mal d'elle. Tu ne la connais pas.

-Teddy…Ce n'est pas sérieux, tout de même ? A ton âge, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'on veut. Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour rencontrer celle qui te conviendra.

-C'est elle que je veux ! Mais elle ne veut pas de moi.

-Elle a plus de bon sens que toi, observa Andromeda, critique. Votre couple n'a aucune chance. La différence d'âge, les remarques que vous vous attirerez…

-Tout ça ne signifierait rien si elle voulait de moi ! répliqua Teddy avec force. Quant à ceux que cela chagrinerait, qu'ils osent me le dire en face !

Il se tut subitement devant l'expression amusée de sa grand-mère.

-Reste comme tu es, Teddy.

-Gran ?

-Tu as le même menton buté que moi lorsque j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'étais amoureuse de ton grand-père, le même aussi que lorsque ta mère nous a dit qu'elle aimait son loup-garou…

-Tu n'es pas contre ? finit par deviner Teddy, soulagé.

-Contre ? Teddy, je suis à l'origine de cette tradition familiale qui consiste à s'éprendre d'une personne que tout le monde ou presque jugera indésirable. Je serais même fort vexée que tu refuses de la perpétuer.

-Gran…elle ne m'aime pas.

-C'est ce que ton père prétendait, lui aussi. J'ai toujours cru que tu tenais davantage de Nymphadora. Lui as-tu au moins posé la question, tes yeux dans les siens ?

* * *

Teddy est tenace. Daphne a beau jeu de lui énumérer tout ce qui rend leur couple impossible, il trouve une parade.

-Je suis trop vieille pour toi.

-Avec la longévité des sorciers, notre écart n'aura plus lieu d'être lorsque tu seras centenaire et que je serai un fringant octogénaire.

* * *

-Je suis trop vieille pour lui ! Au mieux, je pourrais être sa…

-Sa mère ? propose Astoria.

-J'allais dire sa grande sœur, boude Daphne.

_Elle pourrait être sa mère ! C'était donc ça, que les gens allaient dire ?

* * *

_

Daphne se sent obligée d'être raisonnable. Elle n'en a pas l'habitude, et cela lui fend le cœur.

Si elle avait vingt ans de moins, elle tenterait sa chance…

Elle pâlit en réalisant ce qu'elle vient d'admettre.

* * *

-Un rendez-vous, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Donne-moi une chance. Que risques-tu ?

-De passer une bonne soirée, réplique Daphne.

Elle finit par céder pourtant.

* * *

Le grand jour est arrivé- elle affronte le clan au grand complet. Elle a le soutien d'Andromeda, toutefois Mrs Weasley (qui réservait Teddy à sa petite-fille, Victoire) et d'autres adultes lui sont très hostiles.

Mais Teddy lui prend la main au milieu du brouhaha, des protestations, des petites phrases blessantes, elle ne voit que son regard déterminé, le petit sourire d'excuse qu'il lui adresse, pour l'avoir amenée au Terrier.

Le monde autour d'eux poursuit sa course, et Daphne s'en moque. Elle a trouvé l'instant qu'elle cherchait.

* * *

-Félicitations, partenaire.

Lucy sourit à son petit-ami. Maintenant que leur tante et leur cousin avaient fait scandale, la voie était toute tracée pour eux.

Une Weasley et un Malfoy ensemble, ça allait faire du bruit. Mais il était toujours plus facile, lorsque l'on rompait un tabou, de passer après les pionniers.

* * *

-_voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu malgré tout. Je n'ai pas trop développé le dialogue entre Lucy et Scorpius, car je pense qu'on peut retrouver dans le texte les moments forts de leur petite machination :) _


End file.
